Toxic
by musicstarr1219
Summary: Edward is cheating on Bella and Bella finds out. Now Bella's not taking it anymore and wants revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic**

My name is Isabella Cullen, I'm married to Edward Cullen the love of my life or so I thought. Turns out the so called love of my life is nothing but low life, gold digger, cheating, liar. My grandparents started and owned a multi billion dollar company that has a hand in everything from fashion, magazines, music, to stocks and computers.

When my grandparents retired they turned the company over to my parents and me. As soon as I was old enough to work I worked for the company doing odd jobs like getting lunch for everybody and making coffee for everyone to getting their mail. But hey you have to start someone right?

Anyway back to my so wonderful husband (yeah right). I convinced my parents to hire Edward and his brothers and sisters four years ago. One of the biggest mistakes of my life. And now I am fully aware that my husband is cheating on me and has been since at least the beginning of our marriage.

And to make matters worse his whole family knew about it and didn't feel the need to tell me. I know of at least four women that he's having or had affairs with.

All of them I know and as soon as I get my proof from my private detectives that I hired I'm divorcing that sorry good for nothing S.O.B. And the funny thing is that I had Edward sign a pre-nuptial before we ever got married so he's in for a shock. Now my goal is to make Edward, his family and all his sluts pay. Oh Edward you picked the wrong woman to screw over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

Today I had the private detectives tap the house phone, my cell phone and Edward's cell phone which I grabbed off the nightstand while he was asleep, set up surveillance cameras in every room of the house and outside of the house and in mine and Edward's car too. While Edward was out with one of his sluts I read his emails and printed those that were from one of his whores off. I keep all the evidence that I have now locked in a safe in my parents house and copies of it all locked in another safe in my office at work. My cell phone rings and I debate whether or not to answer it when I see that it's Edward calling,

Note: Bold/ Bella

Italic/Edward

"**Hello?**

"_Hey baby I'm going be home in about two hours or so."_

"**Oh well, I'm out at the movies and then I'm headed to the bookstore."**

"_Ok I'll see you later on tonight then, sweetie"_

"**Ok, Bye"**

I leave the house and go grab something to eat at the new Italian restaurant that just so happens to be owned by my real friends Alec and Maggie. I tell them about Edward's cheating and the private detective and how Edward's family knew all along and didn't bother to tell me. They are both joyous when I tell them that I am planning on divorcing Edward after the private detectives have finished with their investigations. After an hour I left with promises to call and meet up later on in the week. I go in a local bookstore and buy a copy of a bestseller and head home knowing that Edward is most likely already there in our bedroom with his chosen whore for the night. I gently open and close the front door and look around all the lights are turned off. I head down the hallway and wait a few seconds. The door to our bedroom is opened a crack but it's enough to make out Edward and his conquest Tanya. Tanya is the strawberry blonde who is Edward's brother Emmett's sectary. She always flirts with Edward every time she sees him and always wears manages to dress like a stripper. Edward has Tanya face down on our bed while he fucks her like a dog. He thrusts into her so hard it's a wonder how she's not broken in two. He yells at her and she moans loudly as he pulls out and violently slams back into her. The sounds and the sight gets to be too much for me and I quietly make my way to the guest bedroom. The first time I saw him having sex with another woman on our bed, I was heart broken. But now I'm disappointed and ashamed in him and his lack of morals and his lack of common decency. I pull my I-pod out of my purse and turn it on to drown out the sounds of Edward and his infidelity. Half an hour later sleep claims me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I wake up and feel the person next to me start moving and a hand slide up my chest. I look over to the side of the bed my wife Bella usually sleeps on and see Tanya. Shit! What if Bella saw Tanya? What if Bella heard us last night? I jump out of bed and pull on my boxers and yank Tanya out of bed.

"You know I like it rough, Eddie" Tanya says purring out me. I grab her clothes and throw them at her commanding the she get dressed. I stay quiet and drag Tanya out the bedroom door while looking around for Bella. Once I'm convinced the coast is clear I drag Tanya to the front door.

"What no shower sex, Eddie? Don't you want me to take care of your problem?" Tanya asks cupping my cock with her hands. The only person who has ever been allowed to call me Eddie is Bella.

"No I want you to leave. NOW! Before my wife wakes up." I say as I open the door and push her out but before I can shut the door in her face she forces it open.

"Edward why don't you just divorce the ugly swan? It's not like she takes of your needs sexually. You're too good for her anyways and it's not like you love her. Because if you did then you wouldn't be calling me to haves sex all the time." Tanya says finishing her so called in sight into me and my marriage which pisses me off. Bella is my wife regardless of everything and I know that if she found out about me cheating that she would divorce me in a heartbeat.

"Tanya keep your opinions of my wife and out marriage to yourself and for the last time my name is Edward." I say looking at the strawberry blonde and shut the door in her face. A part of me knows that Bella know about my cheating but how can she? Do I love my wife? Hell no. Me and Bella have been together since college freshman year. And we've been married four years.

Do I have any feelings at all for Bella? No. Bella was the perfect girlfriend and is the perfect wife. I convinced Bella to marry me in Vegas during spring break in college. The thing about Bella is I may not have any feelings for her but she's mine and nobody else will have her. Not to mention the fact that her and her family are loaded. Can you believe that my entire family knows about my affairs and they even told me that they'll keep them a secret. I know that I'm hurt Bella but I won't and can't let her go.

I open the door to the guest room and watch her sleep before walking over to her. She's beautiful that's one of the reasons I had to make her mine. And she is all mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

A month later

I sit in the office of the private detectives as they show me all the photos and play all the phone conversations they have recorded involving my husband and his sluts. After they're done they hand me all the evidence in a envelope and I make my way to my meeting with my lawyer.

"Bella I have the papers all set up for you" My lawyer Marcus says as I sit down in a chair across from him.

"Thank you Marcus. I appreciate your help and I have the proof of Edward's affairs" I reply handing Marcus the envelope. I sit and watch as he goes through picture after picture and listens to the phone conversations.

"Well Bella it looks like you made my case easy for me. There should be no reason not to be able to have infidelity listed as the reason for divorce and the judges don't look too kindly on infidelity. Just sign the papers and you're all set." Marcus said putting the envelope in his safe while I sign the papers.

"Thank you Marcus" I say before getting in my car and heading to my last appointment of the day. I walk into the doctors office sign in and wait for my name to be called. After thirty minutes I'm in a room talking to a doctor. I really hope and pray that I'm wrong, fate can't be this cruel right?

"So you think you're pregnant? Well we're going to need a blood sample and a urine sample to know for sure." Doctor Langston says before handing me a cup and telling me where the bathroom is. Minutes after discussing my signs of pregnancy the urine test comes back positive and then Doctor Langston proceeds to do an exam on me. And then I have an ultra sound done.

"There is your baby Mrs. Cullen" Doctor Langston says pointing to the screen. Oh my god, I'm pregnant with Edward's baby. As I look at the screen tears fall down my face. Doctor Langston hands me the pictures of my baby. When I get home I find that I have guest waiting for me. Tanya. She follows me into the house and I just want to get her out of my house as soon as possible, just the sight of her makes me want to throw up.

"What do you want Tanya?" I ask Tanya who is standing in front of me like she owns the place.

"What do I want? I want you to give Eddie a divorce" She finally says and I decide to play along with her.

"Now why would I do that? Oh and his name is Edward. He only lets me call him Eddie." I respond secretly hoping that the floor would open up and swallow her up whole.

"Because he doesn't love you. He just married you for your and your family's money and because of your so called beauty. Honestly I don't see it and never have. And I'm pregnant and Eddie is the father. He's been cheating on you with me for the last three years and he's finally got sick of you and living this life." The plastic whore shrieks at me and I fear that the house is going to fall down if she keeps it up. I look at Tanya and sit down on the couch feeling like I'm going throw up any second now.

Oh my god if she is really pregnant and the baby is Edward's that means that her baby and my baby would be siblings. Oh hell no. I get up and run to nearest bathroom making it in time to have everything that I ate today come back up in the toilet. After a few minutes my stomach finally recognizes that I have nothing left to give up and I make my way back to the wicked witch in the living room.

Yeah I knew about the affairs but not about the pregnancy and Edward being the father. If the cheating wasn't bad enough the getting one of your whores knocked up while cheating just proved that I did the right thing filing for divorce and what a fool I have been. Edward never loved me. He never respected me or our relationship. Now all I can think of is my poor innocent baby. My baby is never going to deal with any of this, I will protect my baby no matter what.

I think back to when my baby was made two months ago.

Flashback

Me and Edward just got back home from a night club with some of our friends. This was one time that Edward actually took me out. I had too much to drink and as soon as we closed the door Edward started kissing me. Edward grinded his erection into my core and we both moaned. Edward's hands moved up my legs and thighs until they reached my panties. Edward ripped my panties off of me and broke the kiss looking into my eyes. His eyes were a darker green filled with lust.

" You are so beautiful. And so wet. For me only for me" Edward said kissing my neck as he entered one finger and then another into my pussy. His fingers pumped faster inside of me as I moaned and called his name. I felt my walls tightened around his fingers and his fingers pumped faster and faster making me cum all over his fingers. Edward pulled his fingers out of my soaking wet pussy and looked at me while he licked his fingers clean.

"I need you now. I need to be inside you fucking you now or I'm going to explode." Edward said grinding me against the door. We made quick work of the rest of our clothes and Edward laid me down on the couch (one place I know he hasn't screwed one of his hoes).

Edward pulled out a condom and rolled it on his rock hard cock before lining his cock up at my entrance. I watched every single second of it and Edward watched me. He thrust into me slowly and gently at first.

"Faster Edward harder" I said thrusting my hips up and he groaned. His thrusts became faster and harder while the whole time his eyes never left mine.

"Fuck Bella so tight. And mine. All mine" Edward said wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Edward…I'm cumming" I moaned as he pounded into me harder and faster. I felt my nails scratch his back as I felt my climax coming.

"Mine! Fuck Bella. Cum on my cock baby" Edward moaned and I screamed his name as I milked his cock. Four more thrusts and Edward screamed my name and came. Edward moved off me and pulled me into his arms. Both of us panting and spent.

End of flashback

I look at Tanya who is tapping her foot waiting for me to say something.

"Does Edward know that you're here and that he's gonna be a father?" I ask wondering if Edward sent his whore to do his dirty work for him.

"No Edward doesn't know I'm here and he doesn't know about the baby, yet. I plan on telling him later in private. I'm leaving and I really hope that for your sake that you give Eddie what he wants and not try to fight for this weak excuse for a marriage." Tanya walks over to the door and opens it looking over her shoulder she sends me an icy murderous glare before leaving and slamming the door shut.

What am I going to do now? Do I even bother telling Edward about our baby or about Tanya's visit? Would he even care? What am I gonna do next?

Note: It will be revealed later on in the story if Tanya is really pregnant or not. Edward's other women will be revealed soon. Edward is studying to be a doctor so he is still taking college classes and working for Bella's family company until he starts his internship at the hospital. Bella is taking college classes to become a teacher and of course works at her family business. Edward is 23 and Bella is 22. Edward has a sister Alice (21) and a brother in law Jasper (24) and Bella has one brother Emmett who is 25. No Emmett does not know about Edward's cheating ways. I need to know which way I should take this story, should Bella leave and disappear before or after the baby is born? Or should Bella be in an accident?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

My mind keeps racing to Bella. Does she know about my cheating? If she knew she would have said something or Emmett would of made sure that I ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. If the truth comes out I can always claim that I'm a sex addict. That works for people right? I wonder if anybody would buy that?

I can't even remember why I started cheating in the first place. Since I've been fifteen I've always had girls throwing themselves at me and it's not like I love or loved any of those girls. I sure as hell don't love any of the girls I'm cheated on Bella with. All I can say is that I just needed a warm body to release my stress or to cure my horniness and that's it.

The truth is nobody deserves Bella, she's too good for everybody. She just chose the wrong guy, me. That mistake is probably the biggest mistake of her life. And once she chose me to be with me I wouldn't let another guy anywhere near her.

I took away everything from her, her so called friends who I'm screwing, her dignity, the respect of the people who work with us that know about my affairs, and her self esteem. Bella always had insecurities about herself. She always thought that she wasn't pretty enough or good enough and I used that against her. And I honestly I have no idea why just like I don't know why I keep cheating on her.

I know that she would never cheat on me, hell she doesn't even look at another guy. She loves me so much with everything that she is. And I treat her like shit. But I can't lose her every since that first day of college when I ran into her and our eyes met she's been mine. So that's the big secret Edward Cullen has a wife who loves him more than anything on this planet and he treats her like shit and cheats on her.

My sister tells me that I'm fighting my real feelings for Bella. That I'm pushing Bella and love away because I refuse to accept my feelings for Bella which according to Alice, my sister would be that I am hopelessly in love with my wife and have been since that first day in college. Alice questions me on weekly basics if I gave in to my feelings yet and admit that I love my wife. But I can't be in love with Bella, can I? I would know if I was right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emmett POV

Growing up people use to make fun of me because of my size and Bells always defended me and told them that they needed something better to do with their time than pick on people. It was funny because Bells is my baby sis and she's so small. But she's always been protective of me just like I have been of her. I made sure that nobody gave her any crap in school and she did the same for me. When I played football in middle and high school she made sure that she was at every one of my games cheering for me.

Something is not right with my little sister, I can just tell. She isn't her usual self. If I find out Edward has done something to hurt my Bells then he's gonna get need a hospital room because that is where he's gonna end up. I pull Bells into a bear hug and she gives me a small smile. Yep something is wrong. I convinced Bells to come over to my place and talk to me. There's always been one rule that everybody should know if you hurt my sister then you have to deal with me and nobody messes with my lil sis.

"What's going on Bells?" I ask looking at Bells who is nervously biting her lower lip.

"What I'm about to say stays between us, ok Em?" Bells says her eyes pleading with me and I just nod.

"Edward is cheating on me and has been for I don't really know how long, at least since we got married. And I'm pregnant." Bells finishes tears streaming down her face and stares at the ground and I clench my fists at my sides. I can't believe him. He is dead! Nobody treats my baby sis like that and gets away with it. I sit down with Bells on the sofa in my living room.

"So what are you going do?" I ask trying imaging what I want to do to Edward right now and none of it good, well not good for him.

"I filed for divorce and I had some private detectives get proof of his cheating. The lawyer has it now. I already signed the papers and since I had Edward sign a prenuptial, I'm not sure what or how much Edward will end up getting. And I'm gonna keep the baby, I decided that when I went to my doctor's appointment and saw my baby on that screen. Edward doesn't know about the baby and I'm not going to tell him. You're the first and only person that know I'm pregnant besides the doctor. Oh and Tanya claims to be pregnant by Edward." Bells looks up at me waiting for my reaction. Oh hell yeah I'm gonna need a lawyer for sure now. That bastard got my sis pregnant and cheats on her and gets one of his playthings knocked up too, yep he's dead.

"I'm here for you Bells no matter what you decide, you know that. I'm so proud of you for going all out and getting that proof. Listen don't worry about anything except taking care of you and my little niece or nephew inside you. You're gonna move in here and I except no arguments about it." I say hugging Bells to me.

I carry Bells up to the guest bedroom closest to me and lay her on the bed. I rub her back while she continues to cry. After a few minutes the crying has stopped and Bells is finally asleep. I grab a blanket out of the closet and put it on her and lean down and kiss her forehead. I gently shut the door careful not to wake her up. I will do whatever it takes to keep Bells and my niece or nephew safe and away from all this and more importantly away from Edward and his whores. I pick up my phone and my dad, this is something I can't keep from him or our mom and I know how stressful it'll be on Bells if she has to tell our parents.

"Dad there's something you and mom need to know"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

I arrived home and noticed that Bella wasn't home and my family (which includes my little sister Alice and her husband Jasper and my parents Esme and Carlisle) as coming over for dinner. They should be arriving here shortly. Bella usually fixes dinner except when I call or tell her that I'm working late. I scan the kitchen for something easy and that will be done soon to fix. I finally settle on some pasta and let it cook and prepare a salad and some bread sticks to go with it. I have the food on the table and have left a two messages on Bella's phone asking her where she is, before my family arrives.

I hear a knock on the door and open it to greet my family closing it behind them before leading them into the kitchen. Halfway through dinner there's a loud knock on the door, followed by screaming. I quickly stand up and open the door to see the last people that I ever wanted to see tonight. Tanya, Jessica, Jane, Heidi, Lauren and Angela. Oh shit is all that comes to my mind now as they all have forced their way into my living room.

"Eddie I have something important to tell you" Tanya says stepping up to me and placing her hands on my chest.

"And what is that? And my name is Edward!" I say getting tired of Tanya and her games.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father" I turn a very nice shade of white while Tanya stares at me expectantly.

"What? Hell no" I reply there is no way that she is pregnant with my baby, if she's pregnant at all.

"It's true Eddie. Aren't you happy now we can be together" This girl is completely crazy her and all the other girls know that I would never leave Bella not matter what. My family is still sitting at the kitchen table with looks of horror and shock on their faces. The other girls waste no time blurting out why they're here.

"Eddie poo I need somewhere to stay my ex found out about our relationship and kicked me out" Lauren says giving me what is suppose to be a sexy pout.

"I'm pregnant too Eddie" Jane, Angela and Heidi all said at the same time. Oh my god this is horrible. There is no way any of the whores can be pregnant with my baby. They would lie about being pregnant just to force me into a relationship with them.

"Eddie muffin I got my results back from my STD test and I'm HIV positive." Jessica says looking at me. My family finally becomes unglued from their seats and stands up and move to the living room. When I thought things couldn't get any worst there a loud banging on the front door as I open the door I see my brother in law and my father in law. I freeze and they push their way in. I come to my senses and close the door before turning back to deal with them.

"Emmett. Charlie. Bella's not here right now I can tell her that you came by and to call you when she gets home." I manage to spit out before Emmett's massive hand connects with my eye.

"What the hell, Emmett?" I say feeling my eye start to swell.

"You no good cheating son a bitch. Who the hell do you think you are treating my sister like that? You wanna cheat on sister and treat her like shit then I'm sure as hell gonna make sure you feel the consequences." Emmett shouts at me before his massive hit punches me in the gut over and over.

"You can't treat our Eddie that way" the whores shout at Emmett who sends them a "oh really and what are any of you gonna do about it" look. Jasper picks up his cell phone and starts to call the cops before Charlie takes it out of his hand and smashes it with his hands.

My family looks on shocked Charlie and Emmett have never been violent people before. Charlie motions to Emmett to move and walks so that he is standing in front of me.

"You hurt my baby girl, you hurt her real bad and now I'm gonna hurt you real bad." Charlie says to me before slamming his fist into my jaw. He takes another punch which breaks my nose and another punch which breaks my jaw. By the time it's over Charlie and Emmett have left me with a broke nose, a broken jaw and broken ribs and who knows what else. I can't even stand and blood is coming out of my mouth.

"Emmett go and get some of Bella's things. We'll come back for the rest tomorrow" Charlie says to Emmett both who look please with themselves.

"Charlie how can you act like this" Carlisle ask Charlie

"How can you like your son act like this and treat my daughter like shit" Charlie replies with his voice full of venom and hatred.

"And your whole family knew didn't you?" Charlie shouts the question at my family who just nods their heads. Charlie then looks at the whores and starts shaking his head.

"And what could any of you possibly have to say for yourselves? You all claimed to be Bella's friends and this is how you show your friendship by fucking her husband? Bella has never done anything to any of you she stood by each and everyone of you no matter what people said about you. She always defended her friends and was always there for each and every one of you when you needed her and this is how you repay her" Charlie yells at the whores who look scared to death.

"My baby girl won't ever have to see any of you people ever again" Charlie says after opening the front door to stand beside Emmett and looking around the room at each and every single person in it.

"She's my wife Charlie. You can't keep her from me" I manage to say through all the pain.

"That is something that can be fixed. Tomorrow I'll call a doctor and have you, me and Bella tested for all STD's. There's no telling what he or his whores have." Charlie says before him and Emmett leave. The whores finally leave shortly after.

"Come on Edward we're taking you to the hospital" Carlisle says helping me stand up.

"I told you this would happen Edward. I told you this would come back and bite you in the ass big time. I honestly don't know why you just didn't confess your feelings for Bella" Alice says shaking her head. The worst day of my life I think to myself on the way to the hospital.

Note: when Bella and Edward conceived the baby Bella made sure to make Edward wear a condom because she was afraid that she would get a STD and since they haven't been having sex for a couple of years Bella stopped taking birth control pills. Bella stopped having sex with Edward when she started thinking that he was cheating on her shortly after they got married but stayed with him because she loves him (stupid I know but she smarten up since then). Don't worry Edward will get served with divorce papers really soon and Bella is at Emmett's with her mom. Things are gonna start to get really good soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

The next couple of days were crazy me, Emmett and dad all went to doctor and got tested for STD's. I can't believe that I didn't get tested sooner but I'm trying to correct my mistakes. I just hope and pray that me, my baby, Emmett, and dad didn't get anything for the sorry of excuse I call a husband. Doctor Langston and dad and Emmett's doctor pulled some strings and we should be getting our results back within a week. When Emmett told me that he called dad and told him and mom everything I was furious with him but when I calmed down I realize that he did me a favor. I could never look in my dad's eyes and tell him what Edward put me through.

Dad and Emmett never did say if Edward was at the house when they went to get some of my things but I know what happened, I know the beat the hell out of Edward. And big part of me is jumping for joy with that knowledge while a small part of me is wanting to run back to Edward and take care of his injuries. Damn it why am I still in love with that bastard? Mom stayed with me that night while dad and Emmett went to my house they refused to let me go, they were afraid Edward would be there and that it would be too much for me and the baby. It's nice to have someone looking out for me and taking care of me. Marcus, my lawyer called and said that Edward should be getting the divorce papers any day now.

After I woke up to morning sickness where my face becomes so very familiar with the toilet and then not ten minutes later my stomach groans from hunger. After eating breakfast and checking my emails on my laptop that Emmett got from my house I find my eye lids heavy and closing from sleep. I shut my computer down and make my way to the guest bedroom Emmett put me in and lay on the bed and pull the blanket over me seconds before sleep claims me. This pregnancy thing is gonna take some getting use to but it's gonna be well worth it when I have my son or daughter in my arms.

Edward's POV

At the hospital my dad saw to it when I came in a few days ago that they went ahead and tested me for STD's. I am in so much pain that every time I move my whole body hurts. I was sitting in my hospital bed (I still have black eyes and turns out I had a broken nose, broken jaw, five broken ribs, a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder thanks to Charlie and Emmett's visit a few days ago) talking to my dad about when I can be released when there was a knock on the door and a man dressed in a expensive looking suit came into the room looking from me to my father. He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out an envelope and looked at me and my dad.

"Edward Cullen?" He asked glancing back and forth between me and my dad.

"Yes what can I help you with" I said and he handed my the envelope.

"You have been served." After he said that he left the room and I tore open the envelope. Divorce papers? Bella is divorcing me? What the hell? My dad took the papers out of my hands and read them before handing them back to me.

"I'm sorry son. I'll call a lawyer friend of mine if you want me to" Dad said before leaving me to my thoughts. My cell phone buzzed and I got missed calls from Jane, Heidi, Angela, and Tanya. Why can't they just leave me alone? The only people that I allowed to see me was my family and that was it. My dad talked to the OBGYN at the hospital and set up appointments for Angela, Tanya, Heidi and Jane. And believe me I'm going to each appointment so that I can have proof that they aren't pregnant and if they are then the kids aren't mine. Jane appointment is tomorrow morning at 9, Heidi's appointment is Monday at 10, Angela's is Tuesday at 8 and Tanya's is Wednesday at 9. The only person I ever wanted to have a kid with is Bella not any of this sluts.

Now I've been told that Bella has moved out of the house by Alice and Jasper who noticed all her things gone from the house when they went to get me some thing from the house. I wonder where she is now? Probably with her parents or Emmett. Damn! They would never let me see here. Now what am I suppose to do? Well it's official this is the worst week of my life. And I'm in hell. My own personal living hell.

Note:

In chapter 4 I wrote a note at the end of the chapter saying that Emmett who is Bella's only sibling did not know about Edward's cheating and he doesn't until chapter when Bella tells him at his house when she confesses to him what has been going on. And the only reasons Bella stayed with Edward after she suspected that he was cheating is because she loved him and convinced herself that she was wrong and that he was not cheating. Really in her own way she thought that Edward would stop cheating over time and when he didn't she finally had enough one day and realized that she didn't need to have this kind of live or marriage. The only reason she stayed with recently was to get proof of his infidelities in case he fought the divorce her lawyer could have the proof and so that she can use this proof in her revenge if she chooses to. And yes it pained me to have Edward's whole family knowing but I had to because with Bella feeling like Edward's family is a second family it would hurt that much more to later on find out that they knew all along. Basically Bella is gonna find out exactly who knew and that everybody but her family and her two friends Alec and Maggie who she trusted in one way or another stabbed her in the back. So just to be clear Alec and Maggie do not know and they one the only true friends Bella has. Yes Bella, Emmett, Charlie and Edward will all get tested for every STD out there. I put the whole four of his playthings claiming to be pregnant by him and the whole STD thing in the story for a reason. And the reason is with Edward screwing so many people the chances of him getting a STD from someone or getting them pregnant seemed so high and yes he did use condom all the time but condoms do not protect against pregnancy and they are not always 100% fool proof. And Bella has never have sex with anybody but Edward. And don't worry you will be finding out if any of Edward's girls are pregnant or not in the next couple of chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

It's been two months since the divorce papers were served to Edward and in that time the results for our tests came back. Me, my baby, Emmett and my dad have no STD's and me and my baby are completely healthy. I fought with the idea of telling Edward about the baby for the past month and half but never have. I have cut back my hours at work and today my dad called a mandatory meeting for all staff at work. I have no idea what it's about but my parents, Emmett and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie knows.

I finish my breakfast and change into one of my business outfits, a grey pants and business jacket with a black silk blouse. The outfit is a loose on me and you can't really see my little baby bump. After I finish dressing I head back downstairs and find Rosalie and Emmett sitting in the living room waiting for me to take me to the meeting.

"Hey sis" Emmett says hugging me and rubbing my stomach. Rosalie pulls Emmett off of me and pats my stomach and smiles at me.

"Are you ready to go? Do you need anything? " Rosalie ask me standing up and standing beside Emmett and grabbing my purse. Emmett told Rosalie about what happened the same day he told our parents. And ever since that day they don't let me pick up or lift anything.

"I can carry my purse it's not that heavy and I'm pregnant." I say annoyed at them and roll my eyes. I sigh and follow them out of the door and get into Emmett's car. Half an hour later we arrive at Swan Enterprise and go in search of our parents. We find them in conference room which can hold at least 300 hundred people. A podium with a microphone is in the front of the room and me and Rosalie take a seat on the soft purple sofa in the room while Emmett takes a seat beside dad and mom who are sitting close to the podium.

15 minutes later everybody is seated in the room, I look around and see Edward who looking at me and Tanya, Angela, and Lauren who all are looking at Edward with lust and love in their eyes. My heart speed up looking at Edward and I fight back the nausea of seeing Edward and his playthings. Edward glances at his whores and gives them a look full of disgust and hate. Well that's strange. Rosalie whispers to me not to worry about seeing those sluts anymore. I really don't understand what she means and before I can ask her the meeting start.

Near the end of the meeting Rosalie stands up and whispers to me to watch this before she makes her way to the podium.

"The last order of business is the clearing out of the trash in a matter of speaking. It has come to our attention that some of our staff have been performing below average and their work has been suffering. After months of warnings our decision has been made that way cannot and will not allow this to type of behavior or work to continue. With that being said if I call your things immediately go to your office or lockers and clean them out. We will have a security guard go with each of you to make sure that you do not take anything that does not belong to you. First name Tanya Denali" Tanya sits in her seat with her mouth opened in shock and a security guard grabs her out of her seat.

"And what cause do you really have to fire me?" Tanya shrieks at Rosalie while looking like an angry fish.

"Lauren Mallory, Angela Webber, Edward Cullen, Alice Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock" Rosalie continues reading off the names avoiding the scene that Tanya is causing.

"You have no right to do this" Lauren, Angela, Jasper and Edward yell at Rosalie who stops reading the names and looks them in the eye.

"We have no right you say? Renee put the pictures up" Rosalie says and seconds later all eyes are on the pictures that are on out projector screen which Emmett lowered minutes before. The first picture is of Edward and Tanya having sex in his office, the next is of Angela and Edward having sex in the staff kitchen, the next is of Lauren and Edward having sex in the hallway. At this point I can't take looking at the pictures anymore and run to the closest bathroom with my mom on my heels. She holds my hair back as I proceed to throw up in the toilet. I can hear Rosalie tell Edward and his family and his whores to in her words get their shit and leave and never come back. 

Everyone has already left the only people left are me, Emmett, Rosalie, mom and dad and some security guards. I make my way to Emmett's office when I come face to face with Lauren, Tanya, and Angela.

"You think that you can get us fired and get away with it?" Tanya sneers at me ask she ask. Please don't let them hurt my baby is all I can silently pray.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

"We are gonna make you pay you self righteous princess bitch" Lauren says before she slaps me hard on my face. Angela shoves me to the ground and I fall hard. I panic and try to think of what I should do. Should I put my hands over my face to try to block the slaps and punches or do I get into a fetal position to try to shield my baby? If I put my hands over my face that will give them free access to my stomach and my baby. I get myself into a fetal position and put my hands on my stomach to try to protect my baby. I know that it would not be wise to try to fight back no matter how much I may want to. I scream for someone to help me but as minutes go by nobody comes and I scream again until my throat goes dry. Tanya yanks my hair while Angela and Lauren take turns slapping me and punching me in the face.

"Let's see how Eddie likes you when you face is messed up" Angela says before throwing her hand back, I close my eyes and when I open them Edward is standing in front of my yelling for help. A security guard comes running and picks me up and yells that he's taking me to the hospital. I hear Edward yelling at his whores in the background seconds before I pass out.

When I wake up I notice that I'm in the hospital room with a fetal monitor on my stomach. I hear screaming and yelling out in the hall that sounds like Emmett and my dad yelling at Carlisle.

"I don't care that you're a doctor. We don't want you anywhere near my sister" Emmett yells at Carlisle

"Charlie. Emmett. I know you and your family are furious with me and my family especially Edward but I am just trying to do my job." Carlisle replies in a calm tone.

"You go and get another doctor to take care of my daughter because I don't care what you say, you and your family are staying away from my daughter." Charlie says in a very serious voice like he's trying to keep his angry at bay. Minutes later my hospital door opens and Emmett and my dad come into my room sit in chairs on opposite sides of my hospital bed. I know that I must look like hell but I honestly don't care, all I care about right now is that me and my baby are healthy.

"So does Carlisle know about the baby now?" I ask looking from my dad to Emmett.

"No we got to him before he could read your chart and talk to the doctor whose care you were under before he came in to take over your care. And he didn't have a chance to examine you himself." Charlie says looking down at his hands.

"You did good today sis. I was so worried that those sluts hurt you and the baby" Emmett said not meeting my eyes because Emmett is close to tearing up and letting his emotions take over.

"But the baby is ok, right?" I ask scared to death that something is wrong with my baby even though I can hear the baby's heartbeat from the monitor.

"Yeah the doctor that examined you and the OBGYN both said that the baby is healthy. But you need to avoid stress at all cause so the only work you will be doing for the company will be done from your laptop at Emmett's and I think it's a good idea that you go away for awhile just until things settle down." My dad says using that tone of voice that says the decision has already been made and there's no need to argue about it.

Actually a vacation or whatever you want to call it sounds like just the thing I need. But I know I won't be going alone.

"So who's going with me?" I ask looking straight at Emmett who smiles at me.

"Emmett and Rosalie will be going with you. Also it's been decided that you will have at least two bodyguards with you now, at all times." Dad says giving me a serious look that says don't argue about this either.

"Mom and Rose are at my place packing for us for the trip and they send their love. They stopped by earlier but you were asleep. We're pressing charges against Lauren, Tanya and Angela the charges were already filed after the incident. Mom and Rosalie stopped by the police station and did it stating that you were unable to physically and emotionally file the charges yourself." Emmett not missing a thing.

"Well then I guess the only thing I can say is when am I getting out of here?" I ask in a joking tone.

"The doctor wants to keep you here for a few days just as a precaution." Dad replies pulling the blanket up to my chin. I gave him a lazy sleepy smile before complaining about the hospital food and seconds later I'm asleep. Dreaming about my baby and what he or she will look like.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

It's been two months and a couple of days since that messed up dinner with my family and the scene with the whores and Charlie and Emmett beating me within a inch of my life. Since the day that I received those divorce papers I have arguing with myself if I should sign them or not. Every time that I get ready to sign them and try to sign those papers something in me just won't let me sign them. So there's the truth I cannot bring myself to sign those damn divorce papers. Call me selfish, call me possessive what ever I just can't do it.

Every since I got home from being released from the hospital, I don't bring any of those tramps to the house. In all honesty the only girl or women that have been in my house since me coming home from the hospital has been my mom and my sister, Alice. It just feels right not having those tramps in our, I mean my house now. I still screw every now and then but not as much as I did before.

Speaking of those tramps, I'm sitting in the company's huge conference room waiting for our meeting to start. When I see Bella sitting on one of the sofas I feel these unknown emotions rush through me and I look away before she sees me looking at her. Tanya, Lauren, and Angela are all giving me loving and adoring looks that make me want to throw up and I give them a look full of disgust and hated. I'm just glad that I found out the truth in regards to them and their schemes.

Tanya and Angela were never pregnant going to their doctor's appointments with them just had the doctor confirm it. And Jane one of the nurses that work at the hospital with my dad was not pregnant neither. The only one that is actually pregnant is Heidi and I know that kid ain't mine because I hadn't been with her at the date of conception. Thankfully the STD test results came back with good news for me that am clean as a whistle.

The meeting started and I kept stealing looks at Bella, not really paying attention to this boring meeting at all until I heard Rosalie, Bella's brother, Emmett's girlfriend saying something about calling out people's name who are fired. I was shocked and confused when I heard my name, my sister's name, and my sister's boyfriend, Jasper's name being called but I was not surprised that Lauren, Angela, and Tanya's name was called. We all started voicing our objection to this immediately put were shut up by the pictures that Rosalie put up on the company projector screen of me screwing the tramps, and of Alice and Jasper caught taking lunch breaks that were hours too long numerous times and leaving work early numerous times without a reasonable excuse and giving confidential company documents to one of our competitors.

Suddenly security guards were pulling us up out of our chairs and following us to our locker or office depending on the job and type of job you have correction had here. After a few minutes I heard a scream my heart froze it was Bella who was screaming and she was screaming in pain. I stopped what I was doing and run down the hall following Bella's screams to see Angela, Tanya, and Lauren standing over a hurt Bella who had Bella all over her especially her face. Bella didn't deserve this she did nothing wrong. I can't believe that they did this to her, what can they possibly hope to gain by doing this. I knelt down beside Bella and I screamed for some help. I noticed that when I looked at Bella that she had her hands over her stomach, I guess she was trying to protect her ribs and other body parts from being the tramps attack. I was so relieved when a security guard came and helped Bella. I heard the security guard say something about taking Bella to the hospital, I wanted to take care of this situation with the tramps before going to the hospital and checking on Bella so I turned my attention and fury onto those tramps.

When I arrived at the hospital I found my dad and asked him about Bella. I was furious when he told me that Emmett and Charlie refused to let him treat her. My dad is one of the best doctors at this hospital and Bella needs the best. My dad told me that since they refused to let him treat her that it would be unethical to get or try to get any information on her condition and that the Chief of Staff was watching everybody especially all the doctors like a hawk and one slip up or anything could get him fired. My dad gave me a sad smile and told that he was sorry that he couldn't help me before walking off.

Note: In regards to the whole Bella getting pregnant but they used a condom remember using a condom does not always keep you from getting pregnant, yes they protect against STD's but they are not 100% when it comes from getting pregnant by using them. As far why Emmett, Bella, and Charlie got tested for STD's, Emmett and Charlie beat the crap out of Edward in chapter 7 so bad that he was bleeding and they and Bella (got scared that her and her baby might have got something from Edward that night she got pregnant)got tested as a precaution. The reason why I am writing this story like this is because I have read countless stories where Edward cheats and Bella forgives him or Edward cheats and Bella finds out and Edward says he's sorry and she goes back to him or Edward cheats and Bella takes him back and he does nothing to prove that he changed and that he truly loves her and wants to be with her. So sorry this isn't gonna be one of those stories. Yes Edward and Bella will end up together but it will take time for Bella to trust Edward and Edward is really gonna have to change and prove his love for her and that he wants to be with her and only her. As far the sex of the baby that will not be revealed yet or in the next couple of chapters and Bella is keeping something in regards about the baby from her family but the reason she is, is because she's still in shock and getting use to the idea. That's all I'm gonna say about the baby for now but it will be revealed in the next chapter and it's nothing bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I'm sitting on the couch of the beach house me, Em, and Rosalie have rented for a few weeks looking watching TV when I feel a swift kick in my belly. The baby has been doing that since a few weeks ago. Emmett says the baby is a future football player and I say the baby is more like a soccer player. I really should take my family what I'm keeping from them about the baby. I would of told them sooner but I was in shock and still taking everything in. And I honestly don't know how they're gonna take the news. I make decide to show them next week at my doctor's appointment. I honestly don't know who's gonna be more shocked or surprise my parents or Emmett and Rosalie.

For the past two weeks there has been no mention of the names Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and his sluts. And for that I'm thankful and have been able to truly relax. It has been so good for me to really get away from things back at home. I know some people would say or think that I ran away but that's not true. I just really needed some me time away from all the stress and running away means that I'm not coming back home but I am.

Today is the last day here, I'm sad to leave but I can't wait to see my parents again and return to my life and I can't wait for my doctor's appointment next week. After Rosalie and Emmett woke up and showered and got dresses when spent the afternoon at the beach it was beautiful there. After we came back to the beach house we changed and went out to eat Emmett had something planned, I know because I know my brother and he is up to something.

After we finished eating Emmett had a waiter bring out a slice of chocolate cake for Rosalie. Both me and Rosalie looked at each other then at Emmett wondering what in the world he was up to. Rosalie finished her cake when out of nowhere Emmett gets down on his knee.

"Emmett what are you doing? People are starting to stare get up." Rosalie says looking around at all the people staring at her and Emmett. Emmett just stays on his knee looking up at Rosalie before pulling out a small blue box out of his jacket pocket.

"Rosalie Hale I'm gonna make this short because if I don't then I'll end up saying something stupid and you'll end up hitting me and I'll really like to avoid that." Emmett says smiling at Rosalie who just laughed with me.

"I knew from the first moment that I met you that I wanted you in my life and that I would end up marrying you one day. I love you more everyday and I cannot see my life without you in it. In the last few months you showed your love and devotion for not just me but for my family as well, you are my life. Words cannot express how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Will you Rosalie Hale do me the honor of being my wife?" Rosalie has tears coming down her face and so do I and Emmett looks like a nervous wreck waiting for Rosalie to answer.

"Of course I'll marry you, besides if I didn't than who would have you, you big oaf" Rosalie says smiling while Emmett stands up and yells that Rosalie said yes to everyone in the restaurant. Rosalie and Emmett kiss and hug and we head back to the beach house to put our stuff into the car. After locking up the beach house we pack into Emmett's car and he drives us home. This was a perfect vacation I think to myself before I fall asleep in the back seat. I wonder how my family is gonna take my surprise I guess I'll just have to wait and see next week.

Next week

I told my family that I had a big surprise for them but that it would be better for me to show them instead of telling them. I insisted that they all go to my doctor's appointment with me today and so here I lay on a table in my doctor's office looking at my family as the doctor is doing an ultrasound on me. Emmett looks confused trying to figure out what part of the baby is what. While everybody else watches the screen closely.

"There we are there's baby A. And there's baby B. Hmmm. That's strange" Doctor Langston says looking at the screen careful while I look at my family with a worried expression on my face.

"What? Is something wrong with my babies?" I ask on the verge of tears damn hormones.

"I'm sorry Bella nothing wrong with your babies we just found a surprise. It looks like you're having triplets" Doctor Langston says pointing to the third baby on the screen. My family and I have the same shocked expressions on our faces.

"Baby C was hiding behind baby B. All three babies look to be in excellent health. Now do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Doctor Langston asks looking at me for a second before I nod my head yes.

As I walk out of the doctor's office with my family I still can't get over the shock. Three babies. Well no wonder I've been gaining so much weight and eating so much. We really shouldn't be surprised multiples run in both my dad and my mom's side of the family. My family is so excited at the news and Rosalie and mom insist on taking me shopping next month. Mom and dad are thrilled to have three grandchildren on the way and Emmett can't wait to be an uncle and Rosalie is so happy that she's gonna be a soon to be aunt. I don't care if she marries Emmett before the babies are born or not either way she will still be their aunt. This is the happiest I've been in months.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Anybody that looked at me and could not tell that I was pregnant was either blind or dumb. I have never ate so much food in my whole life. I am so thankful that Doctor Langston hasn't put me on bed rest yet. My lawyer informed me when I returned from my vacation last month that Edward has not signed the divorce papers and I am beyond mad but I take deep breaths and think of what makes me happy my babies to calm me down because I will not let myself get stressed out over this. Edward will sign those papers on his own time table and for now that is how I'm dealing with it by not thinking about it.

My mom and Rosalie made good on their promise to take me shopping for baby stuff and more maternity clothes. We end up buying bottles, car seats, strollers, diaper bag, cribs, changing table and lots of baby clothes and maternity clothes. We avoid all the clothes that have the word daddy on them and that just makes me want to cry knowing that my children's father don't even know of about them.

I thought I was doing the right thing all these months by not telling Edward that he is gonna be a father but in all honesty am I being fair to him and to our babies or am I just punishing him and our babies? I am still confused about if I should or shouldn't tell Edward . If I tell Edward that puts the babies at risk for being hurt being Edward emotionally and possibly hurt physically by those sluts of his and then there's the stress and tension that will be there from my family if I allow Edward to be a part of the kids lives. If I don't tell him then I will end up regretting the decision for the rest of my life and have to tell my kids later on in life that the reason their father isn't part of their life is because I chose not to tell him and so I took away his chance to be apart of their life. I can't hurt my kids, it would be a different story if I did tell Edward and he chose not to be apart of the kids lives. I know what I have to do this isn't really about Edward this is about what's best for the kids and what's right, I have to do this.

I take my cell phone out of my purse and dial a number and wait for the person to pick up.

"Hello? Bella? Listen we need to talk" The person on the other end says and I couldn't agree more.

"You're right Edward there's something I need to tell you but I need to do it in person and not over the phone." I manage to say before my emotions take over.

"You can come over to the house and we can talk there." The house, the house we moved into right before getting married, the house where he screwed his sluts in our bed while I was out or in the guest room. No I would never step foot back in that house.

"Edward, I can't go into that house. It has to be somewhere else" I say fighting back the hurt and tears that are threatening to spill from my eyes.

"How about my parents' house?" The Edward asks while I think about it for a minute before answering.

"That's good. Can your sister and Jasper be there too? This way I can get answers from you and your family at the same time" I say and Edward agrees to have his whole family there and I agree to meet him there later on tonight.

When I arrive at the house I notice the other cars parked outside the house, nervously I park my car and take a few deep breaths and turn off my car and get out and lock my car doors before heading to the front door of Esme and Carlisle's house. I only have to knock once before the door opens to reveal Alice the person I use to call my best friend and my soon to be ex sister in law. She looks me over and her eyes stop at my huge stomach, finally her eyes move to my face and she gives me a sad smile before leading me into the living room where everyone else waiting for me.

As soon as I enter the room all eyes look at me and all at once everybody's eyes travel to my huge stomach, hey you try being pregnant with triplets and see if your stomach doesn't get huge. The first person to speak is Edward who comes and stands in front of me.

"Did you know when you left me and filed for divorce?" Edward ask me and I look him straight in the eyes and nod my head yes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? How far along are you?" Edward asks me and I look around the room at everyone else's expressions.

"I'm six months and the reason I didn't tell you was because to be honest I didn't know if I was going to tell you at all. I have been so confused and on an emotional roller coaster for the past months. I know now that I should of told you sooner despite what you did to me and our marriage, I know that it wasn't fair to keep this from you. I was scared and hurt and angry but I had no right to take away your choice to either be in our kids lives or not. That decision is up to you." I said looking at Edward's face, it is full of sadness, anger and understanding.

Edward look at his family and smiles. He looks happy which is weird because I was almost 100% percent positive that the last thing he would be happy about was having kids and that he would tell me that he didn't want anything to do with them.

"I'm gonna be a father" He shouts out and tells his family who smile at his reaction.

"Wait, you want to be in the kids' lives?" I had to ask just to make sure that we were both on the same page.

"Of course I want to be apart of their lives. Wait you keep saying kids as in more than one" Ah so Edward finally caught that, did he/

"Triplets. Two boys and a girl" I say carefully watching everyone's reaction.

"Can I feel them kick?" Edward ask as he takes a step forward but waits for my answer. I nod and he puts his hands on my huge belly. Seconds go by before the babies start kicking up a storm and Edward has a genuine happy look on his face. The rest of the family takes turn feeling the babies kick all except Jasper who gives me look of distrust. What do I ever do to him? Now it's time for me to get some answers.

"Why? Why did you all keep Edward's cheating a secret? You were like a second family to me. I thought I could trust all of you especially you Alice. You were my best friend" I say my voice giving away my pain and hurt.

"Bella, I was stuck in the middle. Yes you were my best friend and my sister in law but Edward is my brother. I couldn't tell you something that could destroy you. Yes now looking back I know that I was wrong from keeping this from you. I'm sorry" Alice replies her eyes full of regret and I know that she means what she said but how can I forgive her when she betrayed me.

"Bella, we have always been taught that you stick with your family no matter what. That family means everything and that you do whatever for your family. I know it was wrong to keep this from you but all I can say is Edward is our son. I know that doesn't explain anything and it doesn't excuse anything. We are truly sorry for keeping this from you and for hurting you. If we could take it back we would" Carlisle said while holding Esme's hand.

I stayed for another hour and decided that I needed to get back to Emmett's. Edward walked me to the door and once outside I walked to my car when I felt someone behind me. I turn around to face Tanya, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Jane. Not again. Shit. What do I do? I can't let them hurt my babies.

"Don't worry Bella, you won't be alive after this" Tanya said and I cup my stomach. All of them look at my stomach and got an evil look on their faces.

" Don't worry that baby won't make it either" Jessica said and I felt fear and anger at the same time. How do she or anybody threaten my babies. I really regret not letting my bodyguards come with me now. I'm scared to try to fight back because I don't my babies hurt. Angela pulls out some rope from behind her and Lauren and Jane hold me while Tanya and Jessica put a rope around my neck and I try to fight as best I can but they kick and hit me all over my body. My body cries out in pain as I see them tying my feet and hands together so that I can't move. Jane pulls out a knife and her and the others take turns stabbing me in my arms, legs, neck, face and even in my stomach. I just pray that my babies make it. As I start to black out I hear a police siren in the background getting closer and closer to me and footsteps. The last thing I hear is someone talking.

"Bella, hang on. Please hang on Bella. You're gonna be alright" The voice says and then everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

These past couple of months of months have been a real hell. I finally realized how much I truly screwed things up with Bella and how much I really hurt her. And it has become clear to me that I need Bella, I need her in my life. Ever since she moved out I see her everywhere in this house and I hear her, she's like a ghost haunting me. I close my eyes and I see her eyes. I find myself smelling the strawberry scented shampoo that she left in our bathroom everyday.

Realizing that I have deep feelings for her and that I miss her and everything about her scared the shit out of me. We've been together for so long and the fact that now I'm admitting the facts that I have deep feelings for my wife of four years is messed up, but that's me for you. These feelings that I'm having I don't know what they are, sure I could just go ahead and say that it's love but I need to figure them out before I can say what they are.

Ever since Bella's attack my feelings grew even more. When I saw Bella lying on the floor that door with Lauren, Angela and Tanya standing over her I wanted to hurt those sluts for hurting my Bella and I wanted to take Bella into my arms and tell her that she would be ok. Yep that's right I wanted to physically hurt the sluts that I have been screwing for the past four years because they hurt Bella. So now I'm protective of Bella too.

I Edward Anthony Cullen have stopped having sex since Bella's attack and I realized that the only person I want to have sex with is my own wife. The truth is all the times I screwed other women that none of them affected my body like Bella did, she can make my hard as rock just by looking at me or smiling at me. The reason I came to the conclusion that I need to work on myself and need and want to fix things with Bella. You know how everybody says that sometimes you just decide to change your life.

So that's what I'm doing I'm changing myself and my life. Weird huh? I also had a heart attack when Bella's number popped up on my phone. This is the first time she's calling since leaving me. After our phone conversation I sit down on the edge of the bed and think what she wants to tell me it sounded important. I grab my phone, wallet and keys and after locking the front door drive to my parents house.

Once I saw Bella enter my parents house I felt pure happiness and like I found what had been missing for months. I let my eyes slowly move over her body from her head to her feet and my eyes move back to her stomach and stop. Bella's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? I'm gonna be a father and I didn't even know. Part of me is angry but then I stop and realize she didn't have to tell me and that after what I did to her I didn't deserve to know. I don't deserve to be in our baby's life. After Bella tells me we're having triplets, two boys and a girl, I for some strange reason want to cry and take Bella into my arms and kiss her.

After walking Bella to the door, me and my family are talking about the good news and mom and dad can't stop beaming at the thought of their unborn grandchildren. That's strange I never heard Bella's car pull out of the driveway, I go the window and move the curtain aside and lookout. The image I see makes my heart stop cold. No! My mind shouts I have to help her. I grab the phone and quickly call the cops and tell them to hurry. I find my dad's gun and check that it's loaded and run out of the house. By the time I get out there Lauren, Tanya, Angela, Jessica and Jane have rope around Bella's neck, tied around her hands and feet and have stabbed and hit Bella everywhere on her body, I notice that Bella has her hands over her stomach trying to protect our babies, those damn bitches stabbed her in her stomach. Anybody can see that she's pregnant what can of sick person would do that. Once the sluts see me give me their full attention and start bragging about what the did.

"We made sure that, that ugly bitch and her precious little babies are out of your life for good Eddie" Tanya says looking at me with pride at what she just done.

"We know now why you haven't been calling us, you would never leave your kids. Now you don't have to worry because the baby will be dead just like it's mother soon" Jane says looking over at Bella with blood all over her. Damn it she's losing too much blood. Thankfully my parents come out to see what is taking me so long. Once my dad sees Bella he immediately runs over to her and tells my mom to go in the house and get some towels or rags, anything he can use to stop the bleeding and it out to him. Within minutes my dad Has Bella's hands wrapped up using a piece of cloth that ripped in half and he is trying to stop the bleeding from Bella's stomach with out hurting the babies. Soon the girls start turning on each other and I use this to go over to Bella.

I kneel down beside my dad and grab Bella's hand. "Bella, hang on. Please hang on Bella. You're gonna be alright" I tell her trying to make myself believe that her and our babies will survive this attack. The police arrive and take all the sluts into custody and the ambulance my mom called finally arrives. I talk one of the paramedics to let me ride in the back with Bella and since I'm still her husband the don't stop me.

No I was wrong this is hell and I am the reason that Bella and our babies are fighting for their lives now. I did this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I see Edward talking to me holding a baby in his arms and me holding two babies in my arms. That's when it hits me these are our babies, mine and Edward's. I look around and notice that I'm in a hospital room again. I must have had the babies early. The most beautiful, precious babies in the world. Edward looks at me with love in his eyes and gives a dazzling smile. He tells me how sorry he is for everything that he's done and how much he loves me and that he can't live with out me or the babies. He begs for a second chance and for me to come back home. He says that he'll do whatever it takes for me to give him a second chance.

He says that he loved me all along but was too stupid and messed up to know it. He says that he never really deserved me, that I was always too good for him. He promises to change for me, for our babies, and for our love and life together. He tells me that he's going to sell the house and buy a new one so that we can have a fresh start in our new home. Then he leans over and kisses my forehead calling me love.

I hear people talking and yelling. Who's talking and who's yelling and why are they yelling? The voices sound so familiar. Edward. Dad. Emmett. Carlisle. That's who's talking and yelling. I feel someone's hand covering my own. Who's hand is that?

Edward is telling me to wake up but I don't want to. I want to stay here with my Edward who loves me and our babies. Mom is pleading with me to open my eyes. Why can't they just let me stay here. It's so nice.

Now dad and Emmett are demanding that I wake up some things never change. Rosalie is telling me to wake up so that she and mom don't have to put up with Emmett on their own anymore. How many people are here for crying out loud?

I open my eyes and the first person I see is Edward looking like hell holding my hand in a death grip. He actually looks like he's concerned and worried about me. That's new for Edward. Edward looks like he's been crying. He's been crying over me. Carlisle starts asking me questions about how I'm feeling and all the medical crap. Right now I just want to know about my babies.

Dad and Emmett start in on me for going to see Edward and his family and for going with my guards. I tell them that it was something I had to do, that I needed answers and that they're right that I should of took my guards with me.

My family informs me that the cops have arrested all the sluts involved in my attack and even have gotten a statement from Esme, Carlisle and Edward about what they saw or heard. Carlisle tells me that all of the babies are fine. That the knife did not touch them or anything around them at all which I consider a miracle. He tells me right now it's too early to say if I can ever have anymore kids after the triplets or not. I tell everyone that I want to speak to Edward alone, Carlisle says that he's going to go call Esme and let her know the news and of course dad and Emmett protest but mom and Rosalie pull them out of the room.

"Edward, I don't trust you. You've hurt me so bad. You betrayed me time and again in the worst way possible. But these are your babies just as much as they are mine. We made them together but I have to protect them so I made a decision. If you can prove yourself to me then I will let you be apart of our babies' lives and possibly I can give you another chance. But that won't be happening anytime soon and just to make myself clear I mean that I would consider giving you another chance not that I would or wouldn't. I'm sorry but I don't want to give you false hope or let you think that I'm taking you back because I'm not. Right now all my focus and energy needs to be on our babies." I say watching Edward's face closely.

"Bella, I understand. And I will prove myself to you and our babies. I will do whatever it takes to be apart of our babies' and your life. And I will gain your trust back again one day. I know that it's also going to take some time for you to even think about if you want to take me back or not and if you can forgive me or not and I understand that. I will give you time and space that you need but just know that if you need me for anything I'm just a phone call away. And I would like to go to the rest of your doctor's appointments with you if that's ok" Edward says looking me in my eyes.

"yeah that sounds like somewhere to start. I'll let you know when my next doctor visit is" I say trying to figure him out. Can Edward really prove himself to me? Does he really care about me and our babies? Is he telling that truth? I guess time will tell. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Sluts POV

We have been together with our Eddie for at least four years, even though he is married to that spoiled, rich, princess bitch Bella Swan. Eddie doesn't love he, he doesn't even have feelings for her so what we've been doing these past couple of months is for him and for us. Bella was an obstacle that needed to be removed, plain and simple. She is the reason he's staying away from us and acting like he hates us now. But we know better, our Eddie could never hate us, he loves us even though he never said the words to any of us.

We were all jumping for joy when we heard that Bella left Eddie and filed for divorce because he can be with us all the time. You know it's amazing what you can find out in a town like Forks just by using your connections and your charm (our bodies and sex). So yeah after some of us (Tanya, Angela and Lauren) decided to teach that ugly bitch Swan a lesson after getting them fired for their jobs at Swan Enterprise. Of course we would of finished the job but Eddie heard her scream and stopped us from continuing and he even called for help.

After that attack on sweet, loving and oh so precious, darling Bella some of us were arrested and went to jail but we only stayed for a couple of days, one of our connections Jasper Whitlock bailed us out of jail and we did some favors to get the charges not only dropped but erased. So our records remain spotless.

But we didn't let that stop us, no way. And now we don't see Eddie at all, I mean no daily or weekly visits, nothing. He has completely stopped not just seeing us but having sex with us and let us tell you the sex with him is beyond amazing and no other man compares to him.

So for months now since our attack on Bella we've been watching her and Eddie's every move. For some reason people says that makes us a stalker but that's not true because we are just trying to watch out for Eddie. We snapped when we saw her go to his parents house, Eddie never took us there. We never got to meet his parents and his family. So we made a plan to wait for Swan to come back out and then we were going to finish what we started months ago but this time all of us we join in on making sure that she didn't live. Well all of us except Heidi, she got herself knocked up but she still helps us tracking down Eddie and Swan.

We couldn't contain ourselves when saw that Swan was by myself because usually her and her family didn't go anywhere now with their bodyguards. So this was the perfect opportunity for us. I mean people call us stupid and here's Swan out in the open by herself. We wait in our cars in the empty street for Swan to come out of the house by herself. One of our phones (Lauren's) rang and it was Jasper, he sent us a text saying that we needed to make sure to end Bella tonight or that she'll mess everything up for us.

We she finally does she starts walking towards her car and that's when we spring into action. There's one thing we didn't know, Bella Swan is pregnant. Oh well we'll finish

her and her baby off too.

We start hitting, slapping and kicking her and eventually tie her hands and feet (with so brought with us to use on her)up so that she can't fight back and we put some rope around her neck. We start stabbing her with the knife that Victoria brought with her and Swan is laying there on the ground covered in her own blood. Everything was going great but then our Eddie decided to come outside and he saw Swan so we had to explain to him that we were making sure that Swan wasn't a problem for us anymore.

We really didn't pay attention to anything else after that because we were focused on our Eddie. So we were surprised when we heard police sirens from police cars we thought about running but Eddie said that we should stay and brag about what we did and how we proved our love for him. He said we should tell it all to the police and not to worry because he won't let anything happen to us.

We were all handcuffed and put in the back seats of numerous police cars and taken to jail. When they asked us if we wanted a lawyer before giving our statement and we all declined remembering what Eddie said. We always did what Eddie said. Even though we twisted the story around to try to make Swan look like the criminal.

We called Jasper to pay our bail only to be told that they never set our bail and for what we did that they don't set bail. But Jasper did tell us something that bitch Swan is having our Eddie's babies. Oh hell no. Which means we're stuck here in jail. We all excepted Eddie to come and visit us but he never did. We tried everything we could think of to make these charges go away and to get us out of here but nothing worked.

We had to talk to some woman that is a doctor, a shrink actually to see if we can stand trial and if we needed to stay here or need to be moved to a hospital. We don't get it why would they move us to a hospital? We all told the shrink everything, about the attacks on Swan, following Eddie and Swan and how Eddie is ours and how we not only tried to end Swan but her baby too.

The next thing we know, we're all moved to a hospital Forks Mental Hospital the sign above the door read as we walked in. We were each put in a separate, private room alone. Each day we have meetings with our doctor and we have to take pills everyday. We heard that Jasper was arrested too for his involvement. For now we are waiting for trial. All of us are on trial for attempted murder of Swan and her three unborn babies, assault with a deadly weapon and battery and some other charges. But I know that end up going free, there's no way Eddie will let us be locked away forever, right?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Since I got out of the hospital dad and Emmett have filled me in out what happened especially with the sluts. I can't believe that they have been stalking me and Edward for months and that Jasper helped them in their plan to kill me and my babies. The day the sluts were arrested my dad hired a string of lawyers to work on our case against the sluts and Jasper.

When Alice found out she immediately went to see a lawyer and filed for divorce and then went to see him in jail ( Edward and Esme went along with her for support and to get answers from Jasper) and let him have a piece of her mind. She told that she didn't understand how any human being could help someone else kill their sister in law and her innocent unborn babies and that she wants nothing to do with him and that if he ever got out of jail and came around her or me or my babies she would make sure that he was six feet under.

Edward had been furious when he found out about Jasper's involvement, Edward has grown very protective of me and our babies since the last attack. Edward told him if he ever threatened me or our babies again he would make sure that he would never live to see another day and that it didn't matter if he was still in jail or not. And that she and her family would do whatever she could to help my family's lawyer's case against him and the sluts.

It turns out that Jasper has hates me as much as the sluts do and that he has for years. Two of the sluts are his sisters, Tanya and Jane. His mom cheated on his dad when Jasper was two and it resulted in Tanya and Jasper's dad had a one night stand when Jasper was four to get back at his wife and it resulted in Jane. And he didn't think since he met me that I ever deserved Edward and he knew that his sisters were in love with Edward. And he couldn't stand the fact that he and his family had things so rough growing up and we me and my family got whatever we wanted and lived like royalty.

To top off Jasper's hatred for me, both his parents worked for Swan Enterprise and both his parents were fired by Emmett, which led to in his mother's need to have three dead end jobs which caused her to be overworked and stressed out resulting in a massive heart attack which she died from. And his father's uncontrollably drinking and abuse because he couldn't find a decent job to help support his family and his behavior got worst after his wife died until he finally killed his self alcohol poisoning.

During this time, I have to say Edward has been great. He started going to therapy not for his so called sex problem but to help him understand and figure things out about his self. Especially to help him figure out why he was never able to have an emotional relationship with anyone, especially me and why he never let his self love me and why he always pushed me away. But his therapy isn't just about our relationship it's about him and I even told him that. He wants to grow and as a man and as a soon to be father. He said that he wants the kids to be proud of him and that made my pregnancy hormones kick into over drive and I balled like a baby. Because nobody is making him say this and do any of this or act like this, it's all him. He is finally understanding.

And Edward has went to the last two doctor's visits with me, since I'm in my six month of my pregnancy and because of carrying triplets and the attack, I have to go to the doctor ever two weeks now. Edward was so thankful that I was even letting him come with me and he was so surprised that I let him come into the room with me for the exam and everything. He was so happy and relieved and so was I, to hear all three little heart beats and to see all three babies on the screen when they did my last ultrasound. But my last doctor visit ended with the Doctor Langston putting me on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy and reminding me that triplets usually come early.

I still have body guards even though Edward says that he can protect my by himself. My family isn't the least bit happy that I'm giving Edward a chance to prove himself to me but they respect my decision and I reminded them that I have not forgave Edward or his family and that I did not say that I was going back to him. I have not made a decision if I will take Edward back or not and I refuse to make that decision now and tell everybody just that.

So I guess you can say that me and Edward are friends, even though we're still married because Edward still has not signed the divorce papers which I don't care about right now. I have too many other things to focus on beside that. Me and Alice are starting to talk and we both know that we can never have the kind of friendship that we had before, which is sad because Alice was really like my sister not because I married her brother but because how close we were. Esme and Carlisle along with Alice are doing everything to try to make things right but understand how I feel and know that the one thing I really need is time.

Rosalie and Emmett have not set a date yet for their wedding but said that they want until the babies can walk down the aisle on their own so that they can have a flower girl and two ring bearers. My family and Edward and his family have been great help keeping me from going crazy from having to be in bed all the time. It's kind of of funny because it's like my family and Edward's have their own schedule of when they can come see me. Edward comes by and visits me every day and he always calls me and asks me what I'm craving and he always brings me every since thing of food that I'm craving. He also calls me three times a day once when he wakes up to tell me good morning, when he's on his way over and at night to tell me good night.

He sits with me and we talk about everything (his therapy session, the babies, how I'm feeling, names for the babies) and watch movies for a few hours and then he tucks me into bed and kisses my forehead and belly before he leaves, saying that's he'll see me the next day.

At first, I thought this new Edward was just a lie, a cover to make me trust him again and eventually get me to take him back but I know that's not the case. He even never looks at another woman when I'm around and he is always focused on me and the babies. He's bought books on babies and he signed up for daddy to be classes at the hospital. Which as Edward explained it helps prepare us guys for what to except from the doctor visits, the actual process of labor so that we can know how to help, and how to hold the baby, change a diaper, give the baby a bath, make a bottle and how to put a car seat into the car. Edward really is a completely different person. It's like he's grown as a person and a man and to be honest I couldn't be happier. I like this Edward better and I think Edward likes this person too, he seems happy. The thing is I never asked Edward to change, just to prove himself, he changed and is changing on his own. I am in so much trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

I have changed, for my kids, Bella and for myself. When Bella said that she was giving me a chance to prove myself, I was so happy. I know that if I can prove myself that Bella will let me be apart of our kids lives and possible hers down the road. The doctor has Bella on bed rest now and she hates it.

I have been going to therapy and it is helping me a lot. I even am trying classes at the hospital for dads to be. I see Bella everyday and talk to her three times a day on the phone. These kids and Bella are the best things that have ever happened to me. I almost lost them twice thanks to those sluts that I was stupid enough to be involved with and my own brother in law Jasper. How could he do that to Bella, to me and our kids?

Doctor Langston did warn us about triplets usually arriving early and that any stress on Bella could make her go into early labor. Not to mention what it would do her blood pressure. So with that news me and my family and Bella's family have all came up with a schedule so that we don't have to be around each other.

Today, Alice and mom along with Renee and Rosalie are throwing Bella a baby shower at Emmett's since it would be easier on Bella not to have to leave the house. Me and Bella finally picked out the babies names, Charlene Rose, Chance James Emmett and Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. Bella liked the name Charlene because of her dad's name and the name Chance because that's what we're getting with the kids a second chance after that attack. Emmett from her brother and Rose from Emmett's wife to be and James from her grandfather.

I have talked to Bella about her moving to a bigger place and she said that she didn't want to even think about it yet. But she has told me that after the babies are born that she wants to find a place of her own. She wants to let Emmett and Rosalie enjoy their engagement like they should without having to worry about waking her up.

Bella told me in no uncertain terms that I have to come to the baby shower and help her own gifts. I arrive at Emmett's an hour before the shower is suppose to start and see everybody already seated in the living room. I walk over to Bella and place a kiss on her forehead which is a habit that I picked up lately and sitting down beside her on the couch before asking her how her day has been so far. Bella never mentions me kissing her forehead or calling her love, either she doesn't mind or doesn't want to make a big deal about it. Bella and our babies are my life now.

Bella's POV

Here I am sitting on the couch beside Edward feeling like a whale waiting for my baby shower to start. This is the first time since I left Edward that our families will be in the same room together. And I'm nervous and scared about what could happen. I really don't need any stress right now and I just hope that they will behave their selves. I have already made it clear that I want Edward and Rosalie in the delivery room with me and that if Edward is not with me when I go into labor that he is the one of the first people to be called.

Edward is still improving his behavior and his life. We have become closer friends and we have gotten to know each other the way we should have before. He's become a big part of my life and it's not just because of the babies. We both realized that we love spending time together and that we have things in common. I feel like Edward has finally let me in and that he is letting me see the real him.

I can't wait to hold these little babies in my arms. I wonder if any of them look like me or Edward. I'm going to move out with the babies once I find a place that's big enough for me and the babies. I always feel like I'm imposing on Emmett and Rosalie. And they need time on their own to just be engaged and they can't do that with me here.

I'm worried because Doctor Langston said that most of multiples are born anywhere from one to two months early. I just don't want to do anything that might make that happen. And if that happens than they would have to stay in the hospital for at least a month. I'm scared to death that I'm not going to be a good mother and that I won't know what to do. The only thing I know is that these babies are my life right now.

Notes:

In chapter 15 when Bella is talking about seeing Edward and her babies she was unconscious and dreaming. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. What I'm trying to do is have Edward work on himself even though all he wants to be back together with Bella and their unborn babies and I'm trying to have Bella just focused on trying to deal with everything and the babies and taking time for her. So Bella will not be making a decision about if she will get back with Edward or not, anytime soon and it's going to be some time before she forgives anybody. And nobody knew about Jane and Tanya being Jasper's sisters because nobody but Jasper, Tanya, Jane and their parents knew.

So no Alice and the rest of the Cullens did not keep another secret from Bella. Also Jasper, Tanya, and Jane all have different last names. The whole Jane and Tanya being Jasper's sisters came out when they got arrested. I made Jasper one of the bad guys because everybody kept asking if someone was helping the sluts and I thought that since Jasper is rarely used as a bad buy in stories. Also he knew everything because he was with Alice and part of the Cullen family so he could use that to his and the sluts advantage.

But don't worry because Edward and the Cullens have not been forgiven by any member of Bella's family. And Bella is really in a way testing Edward to see if he really is happy about the babies and if he really does want to be in their lives. Bella is taking everything into consideration and is being caution even though it may not seem that way. She thinks that in time she will come to the make the right decisions for her and her kids make on her own.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

Half a month later, I have been having back and stomach pain since I woke up early this morning and they're gotten ten times worst. Edward is doing his residency at the hospital, my and dad and Emmett are at work, so that leaves me home with Rosalie.

"Rosalie" I shout from my room and seconds later my bed room door opens to reveal Rosalie.

"Is something wrong?" Rosalie asks her voice full of panic.

"I'm having horrible back and stomach pain…."I say before another stronger wave of pain hits me. I clench my cover and grind my teeth as the pain continue. Rosalie sits down beside me.

"How long have you been in pain?" Rosalie ask me

"Early morning." I say and feel something wet hit my legs. Rosalie looks at me and stands up and grabs my bag that we packed for the hospital.

"Bella, I think your water just broke. We need to get you to the hospital. Now" Rosalie helps me up and locks the front door behind us and helps me into the car. She drives off to the hospital as soon as we enter the hospital Edward and Carlisle come around the corner and run over to me.

"Bella, are you ok? The babies?" Edward asks looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"My water broke and I've been having back and stomach pains all morning" I say before clenching my stomach as a new wave pain hits me. Edward gets a wheelchair and sits me in it. Carlisle gets me sent in to a room and calls my doctor.

"let's have a look Bella" My doctor says as she checks me.

"Ok Bella. It looks like you're dilated to eight. It shouldn't be much longer thirty minutes tops and you're be holding your three angels." Doctor Langston says smiling at me. Edward is standing beside me.

"Where's Rosalie?" I ask Edward.

"She's calling Emmett and your parents. Carlisle is calling Esme." Edward says and I grab his hand as another wave of pain hits. Rosalie comes back in minutes later. Ten minutes later, my family and Esme arrived at the hospital and all the babies are delivered. Me and Edward make some changes to the babies names. Edward talked me into adding another name to our daughter's name. Our daughter is now named Charlene Isabella Rosalie Cullen. And our two boys are named Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. and Chance James Emmett Cullen. Little Edward came out looking just like his father with his brown reddish hair and beautiful green eyes. Charlene came out with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Chance has brown hair with red highlights and green eyes with pieces of brown in them.

I got to feed little Edward, while Edward got to feed Chance and Rosalie fed Charlene. My parents, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle came in to my room.

"Charlene huh?" My dad asks me and I nod.

"A combination of Charlie and Renee. Everybody say hello to Charlene Isabella Rosalie Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. and Chance James Emmett Cullen" I say and everybody smiles at me.

"She named one after me. I told you that she would Rosie" Emmett says and Rosalie hit him in the back of the head.

"Beautiful Rose?" My mom ask us

"Isabella for me and grandma. Rose for Rosalie and granny. And Edward said that we have a beautiful swan so we need a beautiful rose now." I said and my family nods in approval.

"I finally did something right" Edward says motioning to our babies.

"We both did" I say looking at him. I may have not forgiven anybody yet but who knows what the future holds? I look at Edward holding one of our sons in his hands looking at him with love in his eyes. Whether anybody likes it or not me and Edward share a bond, we have kids together and I don't know if there is a future for me and Edward. I guess time will tell.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

My dad and I were talking about a patient and fixing to head out to grab something to eat when we spotted Bella and Rosalie around the corner at the hospital entrance. We run over to her and I get her into a wheelchair. Bella tells me that her water broke and that she's been having back and stomach pain all morning. Dad gets Bella sent to a room. Bella has already told me that she wants me in the delivery room with her when she goes into labor which I am thrilled and feel honored by. After the way I hurt her in the past, she by all rights should not want me anywhere near her or our babies but here she is being the good hearted person that she is and letting me watch our babies be bought into the world.

She tells me not to leave her side and I nod in agreement. I watch as the doctor exams her to see what number she's dilated to and Doctor Langston says that Bella is dilated to eight which means that the babies will be here in no time at all. Bella questions me about Rosalie's whereabouts and I tell her that Rosalie went to call Bella's parents and brother, Emmett. She smiles glad to know that they're all on their way.

A couple of minutes later Bella's family and my mom arrive. Mine and Bella's families have been almost as excited about the babies arrival as me and Bella have ourselves. I remain at Bella's side even though I know her family wants to throw me out of her room but everybody is doing this Bella's way, for her sake and our babies sakes. Carlisle comes in to hear if there has been any news. Bella's contractions are closer together now and everyone leaves the room but me and Rosalie. Me and Bella decide to make on small change to our daughter's name while waiting.

Minutes later all of our angels are delivered and I feel my heart bursting with happiness, relief and love. Relief that both Bella and the babies are ok even though they were born a month and half early. The nurses in the room take all three babies away to weigh them and check them before letting me and Bella hold them. If I had any doubt in my mind before, I don't now. I want nothing more than to be a family, a real family with Bella and my kids. And to be a real husband to the woman I love, the mother of my kids, the woman who I am hopelessly in love with, Bella.

My son that Bella named after me Edward came out looking just like me with my brown reddish hair and beautiful green eyes, he's the spitting image of me. Charlene came out with dark brown hair and brown eyes looking just like a little Bella. And Chance came out looking like a combination of both of us with brown hair with red highlights and green eyes with pieces of brown in them. All three of our babies are just perfect, our three little miracles.

I'm holding Chance in my arms and feeding him while Bella is holding little Edward in her arms and is feeding him and Rosalie has Charlene in her arms feeding her when Bella's parents come in followed by Emmett, and my parents who have the biggest smile that I have ever seen on their face. Charlie is the first one to break the silence.

"Charlene huh?" He asks us with a huge grin on his face. Bella nods.

"A combination of Charlie and Renee. Everybody say hello to Charlene Isabella Rosalie Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. and Chance James Emmett Cullen" Bella says pointing to each baby while saying their name. Everybody just smiles at Bella. Renee catches on to Charlene middle names and questions us about them.

"Beautiful Rose?" She asks us.

"Isabella for me and grandma. Rose for Rosalie and granny. And Edward said that we have a beautiful swan so we need a beautiful rose now." Bella says and our family just smiles and nod their heads in approval of the names.

"I finally did something right" I say motioning to our babies and Bella looks at me

"We both did" She said and I couldn't agree more. Everybody takes turns holding the babies and taking pictures with their cameras and their cell phones. Yes our families bought cameras to take pictures of our babies. The babies will have to stay in the hospital for at least a month because they were premature and Bella and me will be by their side until they get to go home.

I will give Bella time and in the meantime try to be the best father that I can to our kids. But I'm not giving up on me and Bella. Her and the kids are my life and my heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

The month after the triplets were released from the hospital just proved to me how right I was when I thought about getting my own place. Even though Rosalie and Emmett were a big help to me, I just couldn't impose on them much longer. And as much as I love both of them and as much as they love me and the babies and having us live with them, they need the experience of living together alone without me and the babies.

Edward asked me to move back in with him in what use to be our house but I turned him down flat. I couldn't ever live in that house again and I don't know if I'm ready to live with Edward again or if I ever will, surprisingly Edward understood that. I talked to my parents about me finding someplace to live and they said leave it to them. And as of last week I have my own house, mom and dad showed it to me. They said that they figured knowing me that I would want my own place sooner or later and talked to one of their friends who is a real estate agent. Their friend found the house and my parents signed the papers the same day.

The house is really big, I mean big. It has nine bedrooms and 7 bathrooms, and outdoor and indoor pool. And a huge backyard for the kids and a big kitchen for me to cook in. And an area for my office for when I work from home, a home movie theater with seats and a large room near the office for the kids playroom so that I can keep an eye on them. Not to mention the biggest closet that I have ever seen and the master bathroom has a huge Jacuzzi bathtub and a walk in shower. And the best part of the master bedroom is that is that if you walk through an door you're in the master bathroom which I love.

My parents had the house and rooms painted and the nursery set up room closet to the master bedroom (my bedroom). Each crib has the baby's name on it and each crib is a different color. Charlene's crib is purple because pink is so random for girls and I love purple for a girl. Edward's crib is green of course and Chance's crib is blue. The door to the nursery has all three kids' names on it. Needless to say that the nursery is amazing and I cannot say what all is in it.

So for the last couple of days my family, Edward and his family have been helping me and the kids move into our new house. And of course the only thing that I am allowed to carry are the kids and the diaper bag. So I settled the triplets in their cribs and unpacked more of their clothes that Rosalie and mom bought for them yesterday. I swear I don't think these kids will ever run out of clothes. All three babies were sound asleep which doesn't happen that often. Did I forget to mention that my bodyguards have moved in with me and now work 24/7? So they're with me day and night.

My parents and Edward are worried that somebody may try to harm me or the babies because of my family's money or that those sluts will some how get out of the mental hospital and come after us. Or that one of those sluts friends or families will come after me and my babies. That's something that Edward has never forgiven himself for, that he brought those sluts into our and our kids lives.

Speaking of Edward, you should see the way he looks at the kids with such love and devotion in his eyes. He changes diapers, fixes bottles, baths them, and plays with them. He looks at them like they're his world. He's gone above proofing himself to me, as far as the kids are concerned.

The scary part is that despite everything I never stopped loving Edward. And that I can see myself being with him again and raising our family together. And that scares me. Can I really ever trust him again? Can I really ever risk my heart with him again? The more he's around me and the kids, the more I feel myself falling in love with him. I have to be sure that it's worth it, that he's worth it. Because this time it's not just me that can get hurt.

"Bella" Emmett says standing in the doorway of the nursery and I come out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Em. What is it?" I ask him and he just looks at me.

"Dad and mom ordered some food and it's here now. How are they?" Emmett ask walking over to the triplets and looking at them sleeping.

"Good. They should sleep for at least an hour" I say standing beside Emmett who puts his arm around my waist.

"You still don't have to make any decisions yet,. You know that right?" Emmett knows me better than anyone else and I swear that he can read my thoughts.

"I know" I say giving him a smile.

"I can't wait to marry Rosie and have some babies of our own" He says and he gets this big smile on his face and I can tell he's thinking of it right now.

"you and Rosalie will make great parents" I say to him and it's true.

"I never did thank you for letting Rosie be in the delivery room with you" Emmett says and hugs me

"maybe one day soon she can return the favor" I say and Emmett nods his head

"I know these past months you've been through hell but remember what we always say, we're swans and we're tough. We can get through anything, as long we have each other" Emmett says and I give him a smile. I look at my kids and wonder if they'll have a strong sibling bond like I have with Emmett. I hope so. The kids may have brought me closer to Edward but they made me realize that all this time the one thing that was missing from my life was kids and real love.

My lesson after all this is that you can't make someone change, if someone is going to change then they have to want to change and then proceed to change. And time will tell if that person has really changed or not.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie's POV

I can't believe that I'm a grandpa. I've never seen my little girl happier. Anybody can see how much she loves those kids. She even named my granddaughter after me and Renee.

The only times in my life I cried was my wedding to Renee, the day my little girl Isabella was born, when my son Emmett was born and when my grand kids were born. Of course I didn't let Bella or anybody else see me cry when the triplets were born. My princess is all grown up and a mother now.

I still can't believe it. I know that she'll be a great mother. I have been holding my tongue when Edward is around and I have tried to be at least civil to Edward for Bella and the babies sakes. I still don't trust him not to hurt my little girl again but I know that Bella is doing what she thinks is best for herself and more importantly what she thinks is best for the babies. But I swear if Edward hurts those babies or Bella again, I'll make him wish that he was dead.

Emmett's POV

I still can't believe that I'm an uncle. Those are the cutest babies that I have ever seen. I know that it meant a lot to Rosie that Bella let her be in the delivery room when the triplets were born. It really made Rosie feel like a part of the family. Those are going to be the most spoiled little babies on this planet.

Bella really made my day when she used my name as one of Chance's middle names. I know what she did. She named the babies after all family and the people that have been there for her and the babies. Too bad she had to name one of my nephews after Edward. He didn't deserve to have his son named after him after everything that he's done and the hell that he put my sister through.

I just kept my mouth shut because the last thing I want to do is upset Bella, she's got too much on her plate to deal with my hatred of Edward. Even though my hatred for him is beyond justified. I am so proud of her standing her ground with him. She's being smart and still being the kind Bella that everyone loves by letting him proof himself to her.

I know that Bella was right when she said that she needed to get her own place and that me and Rosie needed the house to ourselves so that can live together and have time for ourselves. I'm going to miss to having Bella and the kids living with me and Rosie though. I can't wait for me and Rosie to start our own family and get married.

Edward's POV

I made the decision to sell the house that use to be mine and Bella's, when Bella moved into her own place. I want to be closer to her and the kids. And selling the house sounded like the answer. Selling the house is a way for me to but the past and all those bad memories that were made there behind me. Bella and the babies are all that matters to me and I'm putting them first.

My sons and daughter just the thought of them make me smile. Bella has started calling little Edward, EJ to make it easier on everybody. I am so happy that my baby girl looks just like my love, Bella. Chance the perfect name for our son who looks like a mix of me and Bella and what Bella hopefully will be giving me anther chance.

I know Emmett and Charlie still hate me and don't trust me and I can't blame them. I know that Emmett and Charlie are civil to me for Bella and the babies sakes and at least they're making some sort of effort with me. I'm glad that Bella and the triplets have people looking at for them.

I can't wait for the babies first picture and the babies first birthday. I'm looking to sharing all of the babies first with Bella. Every time I see Bella with the babies my heart swells up and I know what I was missing. I want us to be more than just parents to the triplets, I want us to be a real family.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

A week later Edward showed up to my house and delivered the signed divorce papers which shocked me. I am officially no longer Isabella Cullen, I'm now Isabella Swan once again. I felt hurt and heartbroken but it what I wanted months ago. Or so I thought. I don't want Edward with anybody else, I love him I want Edward with me and the kids.

"Edward, why are you giving me these?" I asked him pointing to the divorce papers.

"Bella, the last thing I want is to divorce you and for you to be with someone else but our marriage was beyond saving. I love you and if we ever by some miracle get back together and married again than I want us to have a clean slate. I want us to start over. You and the kids are everything to me. You and the kids are my life now." Edward said and I fight back the tears that are trying to escape my eyes.

"Edward, I think I understand. And to be honest I don't want you with anybody else. I love you too. Truthfully, I never stopped loving you even all those times that you hurt me. What do you say we take things slow and start by dating? I mean we've become close friends over the last couple of months and no matter what we'll always have a special bond because of the triplets. And our main focus will always be on them but maybe it's time for us to give us a try again" I say and Edward has the biggest smile on his face that I haven't seen since the day the triplets were born.

"Bella, I would love that. Thank you for being willing to give us another try" Edward says as he hugs me.

"Come on you can help me feed the triplets" I say walking into the kitchen to grab the bottles full of formula and then I proceed to go to the nursery and Edward follows me.

"how did you know they're hungry?" Edward ask me and I show Edward the notepad that I've been holding since he came in.

"They have a feeding schedule?" He asks amazed and amused at the same time

"Yeah it surprised me too. They're pretty much stuck to that schedule" I say and all three babies start to cry. I look at Edward who picks up Chance and I sit in the rocking chair in the nursery. Edward hands me Chance and a bottle before he picks up Charlene and puts grabs a bottle and feeds her. Once I'm done feeding Chance and burping him I set him back down in his crib and pick up EJ and grab a bottle and feed him. After all three kids have been fed and burped and then all their diapers have been changed, Edward suggest taking the kids to the park.

Edward helps me put the kids into the car seats in my Tahoe that my parents bought me before the triplets were born and puts the diaper bag and stroller that seats all three kids in the back before climbing into the passenger side while I start the car and take off to the park. Of course mine and the kids bodyguards follow in their car.

Once at the park the kids had a blast seeing the birds and all the people there. They laughed while me and Edward took turns pushing them in their stroller. Several people told us how adorable the kids were and how cute our family was. After about an hour at the park we decided to take the kids and let them visit my parents, Rosalie and Emmett at work.

Once we were in the company building person after person kept coming up to me and the babies and saying how glad they were to see me and how much they miss me and how cute the babies are. We found Rosalie, Emmett, and my parents in the conference room in the middle of a meeting. I hated to interuput and was just about to go and wait in my parents office when Emmett noticed me and called out for me to come in.

"well this is an surprise" My dad said with a smile on his face and I was thankfull that he wasn't mad at be for disturbing the meeting. Rosalie, my mom and Emmett came up and took the babies out of the stroller. Rosalie was holding Charlene, Emmett was holding Chance and my mom was holding EJ.

"But what a wonderful surprise it is" My mom said beaming

"Yes it is" Emmett said while he was trying his best to make Chance laugh. People at the meeting started asking me if I was coming back to work and if so then when. I told them that I had no plans right now on returning to work but that I will in a few months. Emmett, Rosalie, and my parents said hi to Edward and asked how his day was going and kept things civil which I was very happy and impressed with. And Edward done the same with my family which I greatly appreciated.

After we left the Swan Enterprise we went out to eat and then we went home because the babies were getting cranky and it was time for their nap. After all the babies were settled down for a nap in their cribs, Edward pulled me into my room and I laid down on the bed with Edward bedside me with a baby monitor on the nightstand. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep just like our babies did. This is how things should be.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

Charlene was in her crib in the nursery, Chance was in his swing in the living room and I was holding EJ in my arms when there was a knock on my door. I wait until I hear my dad and Emmett's voice before I open my door. I glance back over at Chance to make sure he's fine before moving aside and letting my dad and Emmett in my house. As soon as they're in, I gently close the door not taking a chance on the sound of a door slamming waking up Charlene in the nursery.

"What's wrong?" I ask them noticing the nervous expression on their faces.

" Well I got a call from a friend of mine at the police station. Tanya and Jane escaped the mental hospital that they've been at since the hearing, a couple of days ago and they have no leads on them right now. " My dad says and I turn pale and look down at EJ in my hands with fear in my eyes.

"Bells, breath. Come one breath. You have to calm down for the kids" Emmett says standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulder looking at me with concern.

"My babies…if those skanks get anywhere near my babies I'll kill them myself" I say and Emmett and my dad know that it's true, they know that I would do anything to protect my babies. EJ starts to cry and I try my best to soothe him.

"Bells, he can feel the tension and he's scared." Dad says and I know he's right. I hear the front door open and close and I feel someone put their arm around my waist. I take my eyes off of EJ and find Edward standing next to me.

"Your dad called me and told me what was going on. I came over as soon as I could. I was at the hospital doing my internship. I told my dad what was going on and he let me leave" Edward said and he looked down at EJ and placed a kiss on his forehead before going over to the swing and picking up Chance.

"You will not answer the door one of your bodyguards will and there will be a list of people allowed in the house and there will a list of people that have keys to the house. You and the kids are going to have bodyguards around the clock. The three bodyguards that you already have and two additional bodyguards will be moving in here within the next hour. Your and Edward's cars will have a GPS system installed in them and so will the cars your bodyguards will be driving. A tracking device will be installed in the ring that you wear all the time and the same will be done for Edward using his ring. The tracking device will be put on the diaper bag, stroller and the triplets' pacifiers and blankets. Also there will be cameras installed all over the house and out side of the house and everywhere the tracking devices will be installed except for the triplets' pacifiers." Dad says and I'm not at all that dad is going over board, he'll do anything to protect me and his grandkids.

" Edward, I'm scared. What if one of those skanks or both of them get to the kids?" I say to Edward, my voice shaking and he looks from EJ to Chance to me.

"Bella, if either one of those skanks as you call them or both of them get any near you or our kids, the bodyguards will take care of them. If it comes down to it and they get pass the bodyguards, I will protect you and our kids with my life. I will not let anything happen to you or our kids. " Edward says and I feel very protected and loved. My dad and Emmett leave and go home telling me to call them later. Shortly after that, the bodyguards arrive and move their things in and get to work installing the tracking devices and cameras.

Me and Edward take EJ and Chance to the nursery where Charlene is still asleep. Would Tanya or Jane come after my kids? Or would they come after me? Or would they come after me and my kids?

Edward stays the night helping me feed, change, bath and put the kids down for the night before heading to my bedroom. Where the rest of the night Edward holds me and tries to assure that everything will be fine. I hope he's right because I don't know what I would do if something happened to my babies.

Tanya's POV

I sit on the bed of the empty house where me and Jane have been staying at since escape, the mental hospital. I look down at the newspaper in my hands and trace the faces of Bella and her and Eddie's kids. They just had to do a story on Princess Bella and her three little brats. So Eddie is back with Bella, the spoiled, rich bitch. And now they have three kids together. Bella took Edward from us and now her and her brats are going to pay. And pay they will, I think to myself with an evil smile on my face.

"Soon. We'll be seeing each other very soon, Bella. Enjoy your happy life while you can" I say with an evil smirk on my face.


	25. Chapter 25

Jane's POV

It was so easy to escape that crappy mental hospital they had us at. All me and Tanya had to was wait until the doctors went home and there was no staff there except for one security guard who had been eye fucking me since I came here and once I had him distracted in my room, I got his handcuffs out of his pocket while I was kissing him. Then I had him sit on my bed and handcuffed him to my bed. I took his gun and searched his pockets until I found the keys that he carried that unlocked our doors. To give me more time I knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

I unlocked the door and threw it open and ran to find Tanya. Me and Tanya have been planning this since we first got here but every time we started to put our plan in action something would go wrong and stop us. But me and Tanya knew that we had to get out now. The only thing on our minds was finding that bitch Bella and killing her and her three brats and to get to our Eddie. We had no idea at the time we attacked her and tried to kill her and her unborn kids that those unborn babies were Eddie's.

But that didn't matter, we know that Eddie didn't want those kids and doesn't love them. Eddie never came and visited us and we blamed Bella for that. He was staying away because of her.

Once, me and Tanya escaped the hospital we ran and had to find somewhere to stay so after walking for miles we found an empty house. We have to do something about getting food, which is going to be tricky since we can't show our faces because we may get recognized and sent back to either jail or that hospital. And we need to get some different clothes and do something to our hair. I look over at Tanya and sigh. She isn't the smartest person or the dumbest even though she I would call her a dumb blonde, but she is determined and ruthless, not to mention deceitful, cruel and a user. Which is why I am working with her.

"We're coming for you and your brats, Bella. This time you and your brats won't make it out alive" I say with an evil glint in my eyes

Bella's POV

I wake up to the sound a baby crying, I try to move but I am unable to due to the pair of strong arms that feel like steel wrapped around me. I look over and see Edward laying beside me. I nudge him with my arm and he opens his eyes.

"What? What is it? Let's go back to sleep it's too early" He says and closes his eyes

"One of our kids is up" I tell him and right on cue the crying starts again and one of the other babies start crying.

"Ok. I'm up" Edward says and we both get out of bed and head into the nursery.

" Chance is still asleep" I say and check on EJ who needs his diaper changed

" Well at least one of them is still asleep" Edward says as he checks on Charlene and changes her diaper

"Let's take them to the kitchen and feed them there. They can sit in their swings and eat" I say to Edward and I pick up EJ while Edward picks up Charlene and I take the baby monitor in my hand so that I can hear Chance when he wakes up.

"I can still here as long as you want. I mean if you feel safer having me here… you know with everything going on…but if you don't want me to stay, I understand…I just thought that…" Edward says looking at me while feeding Charlene her bottle.

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea. And it would make me feel safer even with the bodyguards and everything and it could help with the kids. I know it use to always make me feel safer when I was around my dad" I say and he smiles and I feed EJ his bottle.

"Once, someone comes and helps you with the kids or when we put them down for their nap, I'll go and get some of my things from my place" Edward says and there's a knock on the front door. Two security guards come downstairs both carrying a list which must be the list of people who are allowed in the house. One opens the door just enough to get a look of the person while the other one stands off to the side. I hear Rosalie talk to one of them as they ask her, her name and checks to see if it's on the list and the guard at the door opens the door and lets her in before shutting it and locking it. Both guards then go back upstairs.

" I feel like I'm a celebrity now or something" Rosalie says as she walks into the kitchen

" Yeah dad and Emmett went over board" I tell her and get EJ out of his swing and burp him while Edward does the same thing to Charlene.

" Chance is still sleeping huh?" Rosalie asks

"Yeah thank god. Can you help me with the kids while Edward goes to his place and gets some things?" I ask her

" He's going to be staying here while all this craziness goes on" I explain to her and I know that she's not too happy about the idea

"Of course, I love spending time with my niece and nephews" Rosalie says and takes Charlene out of Edward's hands. Edward kisses Charlene and EJ on their foreheads and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and tells us he loves us and that's he'll be right back before leaving the house. Once he leaves, Rosalie looks at me like I'm crazy

" Bella, you're going to let him stay here" Rosalie says and I knew this was coming

" Rosalie it's just until the police caught Jane and Tanya. It's not like I'm letting him move in. This is just temporary. I'll feel safer and so will the kids" I explain to her

" Are you sure it's only temporary?" She asks me

"Yes." I say

" How many times have I told you, call me Rose or Rosie. I'm going to be your sister-in-law. Ok. I won't bring it up again." She says

"Thanks, Rose" I say and she smiles at me.

"Let's go check on Chance. And change these two clothes" I say motioning to EJ and Charlene who are still in their pajamas.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

Three months have went by and still the police have not caught Tanya and Jane yet. Each day that goes by that they're on the lose makes me more paranoid and scared. Me and the triplets are at the hospital to take Edward out for lunch. I am so grateful for the bodyguards that are with us. 

As me and triplets stand at the nurse's station waiting for Edward, two body guards are standing in front of the triplets and the other guard is standing next to me. Finally, after ten minutes Edward comes to the nurse's station.

" I was paged?" Edward asks the nurse behind the desk and she points to me and Edward turns around and looks at me and the kids and smiles.

"Hey. This is a surprise. What are you guys doing here?" Edward asks hugging me

" Taking you out for lunch" I say and Edward has a happy look on his face

"That's is a great idea. I can't image spending me lunch hour with anybody else than my family" Edward says and my heart sped up when Edward referred to me and the kids as his family.

Just as me and Edward and company are about to go out the hospital doors a woman yells out Edward's name. We all stop and me and Edward look at each other and then Edward looks at the woman and the color leaves his face.

" I'm so glad, I found you. I think there's something you should know. Can we talk in private?" The woman asks and I get a good look at her. She has honey blonde hair and blue eyes and looks like a model and then I notice she has a kid with her, in her arms. The kid has the sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and looks to be about four.

"We have nothing to say to each other" Edward says and looks away from her

" Fine. If that's how you want to do this. Edward, meet your son Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr." The woman says to Edward and I am so confused. That's mine and Edward's son name. Edward is taking deep breaths and the woman smirks at him.

"Edward, maybe we should take this somewhere else" I say noticing the stares from people who have stopped to watch the scene

"No. She's lying. He looks nothing like me" Edward says and that shocks me, that means that her and Edward hooked up and they hooked up almost right after we got married. 

"Who is this anyways? Another one of your whores?" She asks Edward pointing to me. Edward walks over to her and stops when he is right in her face.

"No. This is Bella. The mother of my children. The woman that I love and plan to marry someday" Edward says and the woman's smirk leaves her face 

"Edward, he's you son. He's our son. I even named him after you." She says almost pleading and begging him to believe her.

"I have a son who I know is mine that is named after me." Edward says motioning to EJ in the stroller.

"Well, you're just going to have to change his name because I refuse to change little Edward's name. That kid has no right to that name. My Edward was born before that kid was even conceived and deserved to have his father's name." The woman says and I am now pissed off, nobody talks about my kids like that, I don't care who they are.

" Listen, here blondie. We are not changing my son's name no matter what you say and you might as well deal with that now. And if you ever talk about any of my kids like that again I will make sure that you need a hospital" I say my voice full of venom and the woman flinches

" Like Bella said we are not going to change our son's name. Not now not ever. As far your kid, I want proof. You say he's my kid, let's see the proof. Let's get a paternity test done since we're all here, I'm sure my dad can do it right now, all I have to do is call him" Edward says to the woman

"That is an excellent idea Edward." I say to Edward.

During the whole time, the bodyguards have not left their spots and the one who was at my side is now standing in front of me, I'm guessing in case this woman tries to come at me. Edward walks back over to the nurse's station and picks up the phone and calls Carlisle. Minutes, later Edward walks back over to us.

"My dad said for all of us to go up to his office and he'll do the test when we get up there" Edward says to me and the woman.

The bodyguards and Edward help me with the kids and the diaper bag and we all get on the elevator with blondie and her son. The whole elevator ride up blondie looks at me with disgust and hatred. As soon as the elevator doors opens we all follow Edward to Carlisle's office. Once there Carlisle greets us and kisses the triplets and takes a picture of them with his cell phone and comments on how big they're getting before he makes us tell him the story of why we're all here. Carlisle takes pulls out two cotton swabs and opens one that was in a package and swabs little Edward's cheek and then take he puts the swab in a tube and writes the name on it before he repeats the process with Edward. 

When he's done Carlisle says that he will have the results back in two or three days but that he will call all of us to let us know the results. Blondie asks Edward if he would like to know where his son was born and when, and if he wants to spend time with him, Edward tells her that if the kid turns out to be his son than he will asks questions about him and spend time with him but only if the kid turns out to be his son and not before he gets the results. That didn't sit too well with blondie and she stormed out of the office with the kid still in her arms. 

"You know even if the kid turns out to be mine, we don't have to change EJ's name. Because you had the right to name him after me since I'm his father and me and you were still married at the time" Edward says to me and just hope that blondie's kid is not Edward's kid.

And things were already stressful enough as it is with two of Edward's whores on the lose wanting to kill me and my kids. Cannot I not catch a break? 


	27. Chapter 27

Edward's POV

After we left the hospital Bella hasn't said a single word to me and I can't blame her. I can't believe that Carly showed up and claimed that I was the father of her son. Just by looking at him you can tell that he's not mine. And then Carly has the nerve to tell me and Bella that we need to change our son, EJ's name which is never going to happen. I slept with Carly three times back four years ago. The first time was before I married Bella and the other two where after we were married. I was never faithful to Bella throughout our relationship and now knowing that and how much I hurt Bella eats me up inside everyday.

Carly is one of those women who will say and do anything to get what she wants. She loves to cause trouble and doesn't care who gets hurt. After, lunch I made sure to walk Bella and the kids out to her car, we can never be too careful, not with Tanya and Jane running around on the lose. I helped Bella put the kids in their car seats and kissed them before the bodyguards got in the car. I walked off after Bella's car took off down the road and walked back in the hospital and finished my hours.

When I got home as I think of it but it's really Bella's house, all three babies were asleep and Bella was seated in the living room watching TV.

"Bella, we need to talk" I told her and she sighed and looked at me

"Edward, do you have any idea how much the idea of you having a kid with another woman hurts me? I love you and to think that you have a kid with another woman is killing me inside" Bella says trying not to cry and I sit down beside her and hug her.

" Bella, I made a lot of mistakes and Carly is one of them. And I can't image how you feel right now. All I can say is that I'm sorry and that I love you." I say moving my fingers in circles on her back.

" So that's her name? Carly?" Bella asks me

"Yes. Although I have no idea why she waited four years to find me. I mean if that kid is really my son why wait four years?" I tell Bella

"Yeah that is suspicious. What do you think she wants?" Bella asks me

"Knowing Carly, no idea. She can want money or me or to get back at me. There's really no telling" I reply honestly

" I just don't know what to think right now" Bella says looking at me and I take her hand and bring it to my lips.

" I promise you that no matter what the test results are, you and our three little blessings are my life and come first. Nobody can take me away from you and our kids, I promise you that" I say to her while I look into her brown eyes.

Two days, there's a knock on the nursery door and it's one of the body guards telling us that my dad is here but he's not on the list of visitors.

"It's fine, Nic. Let him in" Bella tells the bodyguard and he leaves the room while me and Bella gather up the triplets and take them into the living room where my dad is waiting for us. Bella puts Charlene in the swing and EJ in the play pen and I put Chance in the playpen. Me and Bella look at dad waiting for the results.

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time" Dad says looking at the kids

"No, Carlisle it's fine" Bella says

"Dad, you got the results back right?" I ask him

"yes" Is all he says and I shift my feet

" Well?" I ask wanting for him to come out and tell us the results already.

" I ran the test ten times myself. So there's no way the results are wrong" Dad says and I just want to yell at him to tell me already

Bella's POV

I can't believe I'm standing here waiting to hear if the my I love and the father of my kids has another kid with another woman or not. I look between Edward who looks like he wants to grab the results out of his dad's hands and read them himself. I can't believe him for that. I can't wait to hear the results either.

Carlisle opens the results that are in the envelope and pulls them out. He looks at Edward and then at me.

"Do you want me to read them to you or do you want to read them yourself?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"You read them to me" Edward says nervously

"Ok. The results show that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr, is…..


	28. Chapter 28

Bella's POV

"Edward you are not the father." Carlisle says and both me and Edward sigh with relief and Carlisle hands Edward the results.

"This is great. I knew Carly was lying about that kid being mine" Edward says and hugs me.

" So what now? Do you think Carly is just going to let this go?" I ask them

"I sent a copy of the test results to Carly this morning" Carlisle says and Edward looks at Carlisle

"You knew! There's something else, what aren't you telling me dad?" Edward asks looking at his father

" Of course, I knew the results. I'm the one who ran the tests remember? I got a phone call from Carly a couple of hours ago." Carlisle says and I get the feeling that really doesn't want to tell us what Carly said

"What did Carly say to you when she called you?" Edward asks his patience running out

"She isn't happy with the results. She claims that I done something to them or paid the lab tech off so that the results would say that you're not the father. She wants another test done" Carlisle says and feel a headache coming on and Edward is running his fingers through his hair

"I can't believe her. " Edward yells and the kids start crying and I give Edward an mean look. Edward looks at the kids and then me.

"Sorry." Edward says who looks at me apologetic and picks up EJ from the playpen while I pick up Chance and Carlisle picks up Charlene. Just then Edward's cell phone rings, he grabs his cell phone off of the coffee table and flips it open.

"Hello?" Edward says and he immediately gets angry

"No. The results prove that I'm not his father. No my dad did not and would not do that." Edward says and I know he has to be talking to Carly but I wonder how she got his cell phone number since Edward never gave it to her.

"Look, if that's what it takes to get through you head that I'm not your son's father then I'll do it. We'll be there. Of course, Bella is coming with me. Me and Bella are together and love each other and have kids together. Yes it is her business. I'll see you then" Edward says fighting to control his anger and closes his phone and looks back at me and Carlisle.

"What? What did she say?" I ask Edward

" it looks like we're going on a little trip. We're going to be on Maury" Edward says and I shake my head to make sure that I heard him correctly.

"Did you just say we're going to be on Maury?" I ask him and he nods his head yes

"This is a good thing. It will prove to everyone that you're not the father of Carly's son once and for all. No one can argue with the results" I say

"That's true" Carlisle says

"So I guess we need to find someone to watch the kids for a couple of days and to stay here with them." I say

"Esme and I would love to have the kids stay at our house" Carlisle says

" I want the kids to stay here with the bodyguards and all the security alarms and cameras. Carlisle, I just can't take a chance with the kids safety not with Tanya and Jane on the loose. If I thought it was safe I would take the kids with us but I know that they'll be safer here." I say and Carlisle gives me a small smile

"I understand Bella. Let me know if you want me and Esme to watch the kids while you and Edward are gone" Carlisle says and I look over at Edward who is giving me a pleading look.

"I think I have an idea. Why don't you and Esme come over and stay here why we're gone and help my family with the kids." I say and Carlisle smiles at the idea and Edward mouths thank you to me.

"Really? That would mean so much to me and Esme" Carlisle says

" I mean they are your grand kids. And it would make me and Edward feel better if we knew that the kids are safe here with our families and being taken care of by our families. I'll add your and Esme's names to the list of people that allowed in to be here" I say and Edward kisses my cheek.

"Maybe you can bring Alice with you and she can stay here while me and Edward are gone." I tell Carlisle and his smile got bigger.

"She'd like that. Thank you Bella" Carlisle says and he hugs me as much as he can with us both having a kid in our arms.

"this doesn't mean that I forgive them, not yet anyways." I say whispering to Edward

" I know. And they know that too." Edward says and then wrinkles his nose up and looks down at EJ in his arms.

"I'm going to change EJ's diaper" Edward says and walks to the nursery while Carlisle take Charlene to the kitchen to fix her a bottle. Chance has fallen asleep in my arms and I lay him down in the play pen and pick up my phone and I call my family and explain what's going on.


	29. Chapter 29

Bella's POV

Today is the day of the Maury show and I don't know how to feel. I just want to get this over with and go back home to my babies. I miss them so much, this is the longest that I've ever been away from them. At least they're with mine and Edward's families and surrounded with body guards so I know that they're safe.

I take a shower and dress in a pair of black slacks and a blue silk blouse. I know that I don't have to dress up for the show but I don't want the media to get a hold of any pictures making me look bad. And ever since I had the triplets the media has been doing their best to get pictures of my post baby body. Seriously though I only gave birth a few months ago and the media excepts me to have the same body that I had before I got pregnant which is impossible. But I do want to get back in shape so that I can keep up with the kids when they're older. Note to self, ask Rosalie which gym she goes to when we get back home.

" Hey baby" Edward says walking into our hotel room with three guards with him.

That was the deal breaker for my dad and Emmett, if I was to come to the show with Edward we had to have bodyguards and they doubled up the amount of bodyguards at home. We had five body guards come with us and three went with Edward when he went out and two stayed in the hotel room with me. And as far as me and Edward, yes we are sharing a hotel room and we are still together but we have not had sex. Our relationship is actually going really good except the whole Carly thing but that will be over with today.

"I got breakfast" He says to me holding up a bag and holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Thank you. I'm going to call and check on the kids" I say to him and he sit's the food and coffee down on the table.

"Ok. Tell the kids, daddy loves them and misses them" Edward says with love in his eyes. Anybody can see how much Edward adores and loves our kids and that makes me so happy. At least I know that no matter what the kids will have two parents who love them and who will be there for them and put them first.

I pick my phone up off the kitchen counter and call home. Rosalie answers the phone.

"Hey, Bella. How is everything going?" She asks me

" Well so far so good. We leave to go to the show soon and I just wanted to call and check on the kids" I tell her

"Bella, relax the kids are fine. They're taking their bottles right now. You should see Emmett change a diaper or fix a bottle it's hilarious." Rosalie says and I laugh at the image

"But the cutest thing happened yesterday, Emmett fell asleep on the couch and Chance was asleep laying on Emmett's chest. I took a picture and I'll send it to your phone." She says

"Rose, thank you so much for helping with the kids while me and Edward are gone" I say to her and I can see her rolling her eyes

"Isabella Marie Swan, these are my nephews and my niece you don't have to thank me for spending time with them. It doesn't hurt that they're the cutest babies that I have ever seen" She says and I can hear the longing in her voice, the longing to be a mother

" We are taking the 1:15 plane out so we should be home late afternoon or during the evening." I tell her and I look over at Edward who is talking to one of the guards and when he sees me looking at him, he winks at me

"I gotta go. EJ just spit up all over Emmett's shoulder. I swear I told him to wear a shirt and use a burp cloth but no he didn't want to listen and then he wants to play airplane with EJ right after he ate. I'll talk to you later" Rosalie says and hangs up and I laugh at the image of EJ spitting up on Emmett. I close my phone and put it in my purse.

I sit down and eat breakfast with Edward and I tell him about EJ spitting up on Emmett. Edward laughs and says that Emmett should of known better. We leave the hotel and go to the show. Soon we're backstage waiting for our cue to go on stage, we can hear Carly talking to Maury.

"The only reason, Edward denies my son is because of that whore. She has him brainwashed. She is a lying bitch. She had the nerve to name one of her kids after him when she knew that my son had his name" Carly says to Maury and the audience

" You said that they were married?" Maury asks Carly

"Yes. They were married. Edward cheated on her with me and as a result we have a beautiful four year old son together. Edward knew about his son all along and he was thrilled that I was naming our son after him. He wasn't apart of our son's life because his bitch of a wife wouldn't let him be in his life" Carly says lying through her teeth

"Let's bring them out" Maury says and me and Edward and our bodyguards come out.

" Edward, what do you have to say?" Maury ask Edward who is holding my hand which does not go unnoticed my Carly who is shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Maury, it's all lies. The only thing that is true, is that I did cheat on Bella with Carly and I regret it. I regret cheating on Bella every day." Edward says and he gives Carly a dirty look.

"what's the matter, Bella? Can't fight your own battles? You had to bring guards to protect you from me?" Carly asks me sneering at me

"That's none of your business" I tell her and take a deep breath

"You and Edward have kids together" Maury says to me

"Yes, we have three kids together" I tell him and Edward smiles at the mention of the kids

" They're probably not even his" Carly shouts and I shake my head while Edward looks like he wants to slap her.

"unlike you, Bella knows who the father of her kids are" Edward says and I smile at the fact that Edward stood up for me

"Let's read the results" Maury says as he opens the envelope the producer handed to him a minute ago

"Edward, when it comes to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Jr. you are not the father" Maury says and I hug Edward

"She paid the person who ran the test off. You little lying, bitch." Carly screams at me and tries to get at me but is prevented in doing so by our bodyguards who were standing beside me and Edward.

"Edward, Bella it was nice meeting you two. You two take care of your kids" Maury says as he shakes our hands

"It's over" I say to Edward who is sprinkling kisses all over my face

"We don't have to worry about Carly ever again" He says smiling at me and we look over to where Carly is being restrained by two of our bodyguards.

Soon I'll be back at home with my babies. I can't wait. Now me and Edward can move on from this.


	30. Chapter 30

Edward's POV

Finally, me and Bella were on the plane home and within a couple of hours we will be back at Bella's with our babies. At least now there can be no doubt in any body's mind that Carly's son is not my kid. I am so grateful now to have Carly out of my life and that Bella stood by me.

I talked to Bella about the idea of her seeking counseling with everything that is going on. She surprised me by actually liking the idea and said she wants to start counseling within this week. I know that she needs to talk to someone about what I put her through and what those whores put her through. Anybody else would most likely had already had a break down but not Bella.

Bella didn't want to use her family jet and on the plane ride to the show she refused to ride in first class and booked us in coach instead but now we're in first class on the way home. Bella is and has always been different from a lot of people who are rich. She donates to charity and attends different fund raisers and only uses the family jet when she has to go somewhere on business. Not to mention she takes time to volunteer at the hospital and homeless shelters.

That's one thing that I always respected about her, her heart. I hope our kids have Bella's heart and giving nature. I look over at Bella who is sound asleep in the seat beside me looking like an angel. I pull the blanket that has fallen off her shoulders up and cover her back up. I put the blanket that the stewardess gave me earlier over myself and close my eyes and fall asleep.

Hours later, I wake up and see Bella is waking up beside me. I watch her as she yawns and stretches.

" How do you think, our families got along?" Bella asks me

"I don't know but I hope they behaved for the kids' sake" I say hoping that our families didn't fight

"Let's surprise them." Bella says

"ok. We're getting ready to land" I tell her and we wait for the plane to land.

After we get off the plane we ordered a car to pick us up at the airport and take us to Bella's. Within a hour we were in Bella's house, it was early in the morning because we took a late night flight instead of the afternoon flight we had booked. We wanted to get back home to our kids as soon as we could. We sat our things down in Bella's bedroom and then went into the nursery where all three babies were sound asleep. We looked around the house and found Emmett and Rosalie in one of the guest bedrooms and Charlie and Renee in another guest bedroom and my parents in another guest room and lastly Alice in a guest bedroom. As we were making walking back into the nursery we saw the body guards switching shifts. All the guards saw us and nodded at us since they all know me and Bella well now.

"Let's put them in bed with us" Bella said looking at the kids and back to me

"ok. We can put pillows around them" I say agreeing with her

"I just want to be around them right now" Bella says and I give her a understanding smile

I pick up Charlene and Bella picks up Chance and we take them into Bella's bedroom and she lays on the bed and we lay Chance and Charlene on the bed surrounded by pillows and I go back to the nursery. I then pick up EJ and carry him to Bella's bed and lay him down on the bed surrounded by pillows. Charlene is laying in my arms and Chance is laying in Bella's arms and EJ is between us. We have pillows all around EJ.

It's good to be back home. I have everything I need in this bed, the woman I love and my kids.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella's POV

Me and Edward are awaken the next morning to screaming coming the nursery. I should of known that our families would freak out if they found out the babies were not in the nursery but when me Edward got home we just to be with our kids and we were so tired that we didn't think about anything else. I slowly sit up with EJ in my arms and unwind Edward's arm from my waist and head into the nursery.

"Oh my god those crazy whores have those sweet innocent babies" Esme screamed while Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"How the hell did they get in here? Bells is going to go ape shit and then she's going murder my ass" Emmett yelled fearing for the safety of my kids, my reaction to finding out that my kids are gone and for his own safety.

"Guys. Hi. Hello, remember me. Bella, the kids mother. The woman who is supposedly going to murder Emmett's ass." I say after clearing my throat.

"Oh thank god" My mom says and everybody breathes a sigh of relief.

"Wait. Where's the other two? Where's Chance and Charlene?" My dad asks as he starts searching again for my other two kids with worry and concern all over his face.

"Dad, it's ok. They're in my bed with Edward." I tell him standing in front of him and grabbing his face to stop his movements.

That's when we hear the sounds of Charlene and Chance crying coming from my bedroom.

"You and Edward go back to sleep. We'll take care of the kids until you two get back up" My mom says as she takes EJ from my arms.

"Are you sure? I mean I slept on the plane coming back" I start to argue but then my mom gives that look that mothers give you that says if you know what's good for you, you will not argue with me and do what I said. I kiss EJ on the head and say a thank you to everyone and start to head back to my room when Rosalie pulls me aside as Emmett and Charlie go and get Charlene and Chance.

"So you and Edward shared a hotel room during the trip right?" Rosalie asks and I know where this is leading

"yes we did but we did not have sex. I haven't had sex with Edward since the night the triplets were conceived" I tell Rosalie and it's the truth.

"really? Wow. Are you the one holding back? I mean it can't possibly be Edward" Rosalie says and I shoot her a glare and she puts her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't imagine Edward not putting out." She says defending herself.

"After the divorce when me and Edward got back together and started dating I told him up front that I was not ready to have sex with him and that I don't know when I will be. And Edward understood and yeah sometimes it's all I can do to keep myself from ripping his clothes and jumping his bones but for right now sex would only complicate things for us" I explain to Rosalie and she nods her head and smiles.

"So it took you having not one not two but three of his kids at the same time and being attacked and you and his three kids almost dying due from the attack of the whores that he cheated on you with to make him fall in love with you. Wow. Ok. It sounds like you needed to go on Jerry Springer instead of Maury." Rosalie says and we both laugh because of all that I've been through lately it really does sound like something out of a book or a soap opera or a couple episodes of Jerry Springer.

"Now go get some sleep and when you get up you can help me plan my wedding" Rosalie says shooing me into my room after Emmett and Charlie come out of my room with Charlene and Chance. I go back into my room where I found Edward still laying down and I lay down next to him. Seconds later, Edward's arm wraps around my waist.

"Jerry Springer huh?" Edward ask bringing me closer to him

"Yeah. But hopefully all the drama and craziness is behind us or at least it will be when those two crazy sluts are behind bars where they belong" I say sighing and I close my eyes.

"Amen to that, love" Edward says before pressing a kiss to my head and closing his eyes. We both fall into a long, deep sleep in each other's arms and for now everything is perfect or at least it's good, and I can live with good for now.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella's POV

Today's my first appointment with my therapist Doctor Evans and I am so nervous and scared at the same time. I'm scared because I'm afraid that those two crazy whores will some how get to my kids and hurt them while I'm away but I can't have my therapy session at my house because the session would constantly be interrupted by me having to change diapers, feed the kids, and I don't want tension in the house. I know if there's tension in the house the kids will pick up on it. The only reason me and Edward left to go on Maury was because we had all the security guards and cameras and both of our parents as well as Emmett, Rosalie and Alice staying at the house while we were gone. And I know that right now that my mom, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Emmett are at my house with the kids and that if anything happens they will call me and knowing that calms me down a little bit.

Doctor Edwards walks me back to her office and I sit down on the black couch in her office while she sits down in her chair across from me.

"So Bella is it? What's going on? What brings you here today?" Doctor Evans asks looking at me and waiting for me to answer.

"Yes it is Bella. My name is Isabella but I go by Bella. Well it all has to do with my relationship with my boyfriend who is the father of my children." I say and stop myself preparing myself to deal with all the anger and hurt that I feel when even thinking about all the events that have happened lately.

"Go on. Please continue Bella. If at anytime you need to stop you can" Doctor Evans tells me and gives me a smile

"Well I was with Edward my boyfriend now for years and then we got married. I believed that Edward loved me like I love him. But as it turns out he never loved me while were together in college or while we were married. He constantly cheated on me and I didn't know about it until the last couple of months. He only stayed with me and married me because of mine and my family's money. I was so scared to lose him and I love him so much that I just took it." I tell her and she stops me and I fight back the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

"Something changed though? What changed Bella?" She asks me and I take a deep breath

"I found out I was pregnant and that changed everything. It was one thing for just me to live with Edward's cheating, lying, lack of love towards me and disrespect for me and our marriage. I couldn't have my kids grow up in that environment and when I found out I was pregnant that was my wake up call. That was the last straw. Edward even used me to get have my parents hire him in our family company. So I left him and went to my parents and my brother and told them what had happened. And I filed for a divorce after I got proof that I could take with me and give to a judge to prove that Edward was unfaithful." I say looking down at the floor trying to fight back the memories.

"How did you get proof that Edward was unfaithful?" Doctor Evans ask me

"I hired an PI. He followed Edward around and took pictures of him and had equipment set up in the house. He bugged my cell phone and Edward's cell phone and both of our cars as well as our house and set up cameras in the house and our cars. I don't regret hiring a PI because I did nothing wrong and Edward was the one who cheated and he was the one that made it so easy to get the proof that the PI needed to confirm that Edward was cheating on me which I already knew." I said and put my hands in my lap.

"Bella, what bothered you the most about what Edward did?" Doctor Evans ask me

"All of it. I guess the part where he used me for mine and my family's money to get a job in my family's company and the cheating hurts me somewhat more than his lying. But the lying does hurt. To have been lied to all that time and to think that I found someone who loved me just for me and not for my money, that hurt a lot. But I was also mad at myself. I'm mad at myself because I stayed with Edward when he treated me like crap and lied to me and cheated on me. But the only good thing, I should say good things that came out of me staying with Edward as long as I did are my kids. And I will never regret how my kids were conceived because they may not have been made out of love but they are my life and I love them so much." I say and tears fall from my eyes as Doctor Evans leans over her desk and hands me a tissue.

"You're doing good. Bella. Do you want to stop for today?" She asks me and I shake my head yes.

"Bella, one question before we end the session. How did you manage through all of this?" She asks me and I look up.

"I had my parents and my brother and his girlfriend at the time. And I had my babies. All I could think about after I found out that I was pregnant was what was best for my baby I didn't know until further along in my pregnancy that I was having triplets. My babies are one thing me and Edward got right" I say smiling at her and open my pocket book and take out my cell phone and show her pictures of the babies.

"I'm happy to hear that you had your family there for support during that time" She says as she stands up and stand up and grab my pocket book. And she walks me to the door and tells me what day and time our next session is.

As soon as I'm in my car driving home, I think to myself maybe this is what I needed. I hit the number for home on my cell phone and call home. I'm using my blue tooth now so that can have both hands on the wheel.

"Hello?" Emmett says and I smile

"Hey, Emmy. I'm on my way home right now" I tell him as stop at a stop sign.

"How did it go Bells?" He asks me

"It went good. How are things at home?" I ask him and I can hear crying and in the background.

"good. Charlene has an arm on her. I was trying to feed her some baby food and she grabbed the spoon and threw across the room. I guess she doesn't like carrots." Emmett said and I laugh picturing Emmett with baby food in his hair.

"Are you laughing at me sis? But seriously the kids are settling down for their nap. EJ is being fussy, I think he just misses you though." Emmett says and I smile.

"Thanks Em. I'll be home soon. Bye" I hang up the phone and shake my head. Yep the kids were so worth everything that happened lately.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A year later**_

Bella's POV

Me and Rosalie just finished putting the kids down for their nap and went into the kitchen.

"so the police never caught those crazy sluts?" Rosalie asks me sitting down at the kitchen table

"No. And that just worries me that much more. I mean I know they're going to come after me because of Edward but will they also try to come after the kids too? And I want to keep the kids safe but I the kids to have a life. I mean I'm not going to stop taking them to the park, and to see their family and to lunch dates and play dates." I admit and sit down at the table across Rosalie.

"that's good to hear. So how are things going with you and Edward?" She asks giving me a knowing look

"Me and Edward are good. We're both still going to therapy and a couple of months ago we made love." I said watching her face and waiting for her reaction

"So you and Edward are doing the wild thing, huh? I'm happy for you. I can't forget what he did in the past to you but I see how happy he makes you and how much you and those kids mean to him. I've seen how much he's changed which saved me the trouble of kicking his ass." Rosalie says and it feels good to know that at least she accepts and supports my relationship with Edward.

"What the hell is that?" I ask getting up and walking to the front door where an white envelope lies under the door like it was slid underneath of it.

"Let's get one of the guards to get it and open it while we wait in another room" Rosalie says as she tries to drag me out of the room while calling for a guard.

"no. I want to stay and see what's in there" I say determined to find out what's in that envelop

Seconds later, two guards come downstairs and Rosalie gives them the envelope and they open the front door and go outside the house.

When they return minutes later, the envelope is opened and one of them is on the phone calling Edward.

"Miss Swan, have you been getting any of the letters or anything before now?" One guard ask me and I shake my head no. The guard holds the letter and lets me and Rosalie read it so that they wouldn't be too many people's fingerprints on it.

_Dear Miss all high and mighty stuck up bitch_

_I bet that you thought that we forgot all about you_

_Didn't you but you couldn't be more wrong._

_We are going to get our revenge on you _

_You won't know when or where or how_

_But we will_

_We're going to remove you from our lives and Eddie's life _

_For good_

_We're coming for you and so is death_

_Enjoy your life while you can because it's coming to an end soon_

I start shaking and crying while Rosalie hugs me and tries to soothe me. All I can think is why now? Everything is going fine and everybody is at least getting along and I found out last month that I'm pregnant again. Oh my god, my babies.

"It'll be ok. They'll catch them" Rosalie says rubbing my back with her hands

"No it won't. I'm pregnant again. Me and Edward found out last month but we wanted to wait to tell everybody and now those crazy whores are found out where we lived and want me dead. If they kill me then they kill my unborn babies" I choked out as I heard the front door open and footsteps and voices.

"No this isn't the first letter we received" I heard Edward tell one of the guards

"What do you mean it's not the first letter?" I scream as I get up in Edward's face

"I didn't want to upset or scare you. Me and your dad and Emmett thought that it was best to keep this from you" He said looking at me with worry and concern in his eyes

"You had no right! Neither did my dad or Emmett. I deserved to know. These crazy bitches are after me! Now me and our unborn babies and you kept this from me!" I shout and cry

"Bella, please calm down. This is not good for you or the babies to get worked up like this" Edward tells me as he takes me into his arms

"Edward, I think we should go to the hospital" Rosalie says looking down at the floor and then to my stomach

"What? Why?" He asks as he follows the path Rosalie's eyes just took and then picked me up in his arms.

"Rosalie can you please stay with the kids?" Edward asks as he heads out the doors and I look down and for the first time notice blood in between my legs. And that's the last thing I see before the darkness takes over.


	34. Chapter 34

Edward's POV

I'm pacing back and forth in the waiting room just waiting for the doctor to come and take me to Bella's room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my sister, Alice.

"Bella's going to be ok." Alice says giving me a small smile

"How did you know that Bella is here?" I ask her

"Rosalie called me and told me what was going on" Alice admitted to me

"So then you know about the babies?" I ask her as we sit down in some chairs in the waiting room

"Yeah. So how many is she pregnant with? I mean I didn't even know that you and Bella's relationship had reached that level. But I'm happy for both of you and you two do make the cutest babies that I've ever seen" She says finally finishing talking

"Ok, first. Thanks me and Bella thank our babies are cute too. Our relationship didn't reach that level until a few months ago and we know that she is pregnant with two babies but we don't know if there's more or not. We only heard two heartbeats or think that it was only two." I finish answering her questions and rub my eyes

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan is asking for you" A nurse says as she looks at me

"Go on. I'll wait for you here" Alice says to me

"I'm sure that Miss Swan won't mind if your sister comes to see her too" The nurse says as she smiles at us

We're led to Bella's room and I open the door and walk in with Alice following behind me. Bella is laying on a hospital bed with a fetal monitor on her stomach and an IV in her hand.

"hey. I hope you don't mind that Alice came in here with me" I tell her and she sees Alice and smiles

"No it's fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. It's just people keeping things from me and somebody wanting to kill me and our unborn babies and all that got to me. " She apologizes to me and I kiss her forehead before I sit in a chair beside her bed.

"I'm looking been looking for a house for us to move into since the first letter came. I was hoping for us to move into one of the houses before something else happened but the house I was looking at was taken off the market at the last minute and I've been trying to find a house that was something that you and the kids would like and had enough rooms but so far I haven't been able to find one. And you're right I should of told you about the letters especially after we found out about the babies. I'm sorry" I apologize to her and look at her.

"so how long are they keeping you for?" Alice ask Bella

"Two days and that's if everything is good. I would be going home tomorrow morning but since I had trouble with the triplets the doctor is being extra careful and it doesn't help that everybody here knows Edward and adores him" Bella says crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and our babies are safe and healthy" I say giving her one of my smirks as Alice laughs

Bella's POV

I can't believe the doctor is keeping me in the hospital for two days. I have three kids at home I need to take care of. Not to mention I still have some reports to get to my dad for the end of the week review but now dad is going to cut my work load.

At least my unborn babies are fine. I hope this pregnancy has less drama than my pregnancy with the triplets. And the doctor doesn't know yet if I'm only having twins or more. I feel better having to talked to Edward and I'm excited that he is looking for a house for us and maybe if we moved it would be safer for us and the kids.

I wonder how Rosalie is doing with the triplets? I hope my parents and Emmett have arrived to my house to help her out. Poor Rosalie, she deserves a trip to the spa for this.

I wonder how everyone is taking the news about me being pregnant again. I know my parents and Emmett will be excited but I'm not sure how Esme or Carlisle are going to react.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep dreaming of my kids and Edward as a smile crosses my face.

_Author Note: Tell me how many babies Bella should be pregnant with this time and some babies names._


	35. Chapter 35

Bella's POV

It's been five days since I've been released from the hospital and I've been warned about stress and my blood pressure. My doctor told me if when I go see him in two weeks, if my blood pressure is still high then he will put me on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. So now I'm four months pregnant and can't wait to find out exactly how many babies that I'm having and what sex they are. The last doctor visit had the doctor trying to count how many baby heart beats there was and said that he could tell that there was two but he couldn't be sure if there was more or not until later on in my pregnancy which he could do an ultrasound and get a better view of the babies.

"Bella? Does your dress need to be let out?" I hear Rosalie ask me breaking me out of my thoughts and look down at my blue bridesmaid dress on my body

"yeah, I think so" I admit as I look at stomach sticking out due to my baby bump

"Bella, don't be sad. You're four months pregnant with more than one baby" Rosalie says as she motions for the dress maker to come over and make adjustments

Today me and my mom and Rosalie are trying on our dresses for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding which is in two months. I'm the maid of honor which is one of the only things that both Rose and Emmett agreed on for the wedding. My dad is going to walk Rose down the aisle since both of Rose's parents died a couple years ago in a house fire. My dad is also going to be Emmett's best man and Rose has two bridesmaids her friends from school that she grew up with Ashlynn and Zoey. Emmett's three closest friends Rylan and Zander and Tristan are his grooms men. We are going to attempt to have Charlene as their flower girl and EJ and Chance sharing the role as ring bearer. My mom was asked by Rose to be her Matron of Honor but she declined and she agreed to end up being one of Rose's bridesmaids.

"I wonder how the boys are doing with my three grandkids?" Mom asks as she walks out of her dressing room in her bridesmaids dress.

Emmett and dad along with the groomsmen went to try on their tux to see if they needed any adjustment made to them and Edward went along with them to help with the kids. It was Emmett and my dad's idea to take the kids with them and it Edward's idea to tag along with them and help keep the kids out of trouble. And of course Edward will be my guest to the wedding and everyone accepted that is ok with it.

"I'm sure the kids are fine. They're with Edward and dad and Emmett. I'll call Edward on our way to get lunch" I said getting a sudden craving for a bacon cheeseburger and French fries with honey mustard.

"That's Bella's way of saying that her and my unborn grandkids are hungry" Mom says laughing

"Seriously though are we about done? Because I am starving and I have a bad craving for a bacon cheese burger and some French fries with honey mustard" I say closing my eyes and rubbing my stomach drooling at the thought of the food

"Sure, Bells. Let's change back into our clothes and then we can find some where to eat where they serve bacon cheese burger and French fries with honey mustard" Rose says as she makes a gross out face.

"Just wait until you're pregnant, Rose. Your emotions are all over the place and then your clothes don't fit and you have all sorts of craving for different food at all hours of the night and day. And then you have to pee all the time" I retort and look at Rose

"Actually, I have something to tell you guys. I was going to wait until later but well Emmett is telling the guys now so, I guess this is as good of a time as any. I'm pregnant" Rose finishes and looks at me and then my mom waiting for our reaction.

"The kids are going to be so happy. They're going to have cousins. I'm so happy for you and Em" I say hugging Rose while crying which only makes Rose cry too

"How far along are you, Rose?" My mom asks Rose who wipes her tears away with her hand

"a month and half " Rose replied as she hugged mom

"so what about your dress?" I ask her wondering if her dress would need to be let out before the wedding

"I shouldn't have to have it let out. Since it's early in my pregnancy. Emmett passed out when I told him about the baby" Rose said laughing at the memory

"Yep that sounds like him" Mom says shaking her head

"Is it just one baby or more?" I ask rubbing my stomach to help settle the babies down

"Umm…we'll not sure. We'll basically have to wait and see" Rose says eyeing my stomach with wide eyes like she finally realized that it's possible that she can be having twins or triplets

"There better be no more than two in here or else me and Emmett are having a talk about him getting fixed" Rose pouts and looks at her flat stomach

"Enough talk for now let's go eat" Mom says and we leave the dress store and find somewhere to eat.


	36. Chapter 36

Bella's POV

Today the day, me and Edward get to find out the sex of the babies. I can't wait. I just hope that the doctor doesn't put me on bed rest. The kids are spending the day with Rose and Emmett, so that me and Edward can go out to lunch after my doctor's appointment and do some shopping for baby things.

Edward drives us to the doctor and I sign in and wait, which I cannot stand doing. And to make things worse I can't seem to get comfortable in the chair that I'm sitting on. Edward takes my hand in his.

"What are you worried about?" He asks reading me like a book. I can't believe how well Edward seems to know me now, it's weird.

"The babies and my blood pressure." I admit being honest with him and myself.

"I'm sure the babies are fine and don't worry about your blood pressure. You'll stress yourself out even more. If it's still high the doctor will just put you on bed rest. It'll be ok. I promise you." Edward says giving me a smile that calms me down

"Ok. So what do you think? Twins? Two boys? Two girls? A boy and a girl? Triplets? Three boys? Three girls? Two boys and a girl? Two girls and a boy? " I ask which soon leads us into a discussion about possible baby names.

Soon the nurse comes out and walks us back to a room. The doctor comes in a few minutes later and has me lay on my back and he does the ultrasound.

"Well it looks like I was right. You two are having twins" The doctor says as me and Edward smile at each other

"Do you two want to know the sex of the babies?" The doctor ask looking at both of us

"Yes" both me and Edward say at the same time

"It looks like you're having twin girls, Bella" The doctor announces and Edward kisses my cheek

"Now Bella, let's talk about your blood pressure" The doctor says looking serious

"It was high again?" Edward ask instantly worried and concerned

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have no other choice. Bella, you're on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." The doctor informs me giving me a sorry look

"the rest of my pregnancy" I can't believe it

"I'm afraid so. You know that I wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary and in your and your babies best interest" The doctor writes in his chart and proceeds to tell me and Edward what I can and cannot get out of be to do.

As we leave the doctor's office, I'm happy and mad at the same time. I'm happy that the babies are healthy but I'm mad about being put on bed rest. I may even have to miss Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Great now I'm sad, too.

Two months later

I'm still on bed rest but I talked to the doctor and finally convinced him to let me go to the wedding and to let me still be in it. He said as long as I sit down right after the ceremony is over that he' s ok with it. Rosalie found out that she's having twins too. Ever since they found out Emmett has been grinning like an idiot. Mom and dad are thrilled. They can't wait for the rest of their grandchildren to be born so they can spoil them like they do with Chance, EJ and Charlene. Me and Edward have a couple of names picked out for the girls but so far haven't settled on just two yet.

I change into my bridesmaid dress and walk into Rosalie's room where mom and the other bridesmaids are helping Rose get ready.

"are you sure you want to do this? I mean once you say I do, you're stuck with Emmett for the rest of your life" I say teasing Rose as she laughs

"don't worry that goes both ways. After he says I do he's stuck with my for the rest of his life. Beside I can handle him" Rosalie says

"Bella, you better sit down before Edward or Emmett or your dad sees you and flips out" Mom says as she makes me sit down in a chair

"Being on bed rest is driving me crazy. The only thing I can do is get up to go to the bathroom and to eat. I have to have someone else pick up the kids and put them on the bed with me so that I can even see them or change them or play with them." I complain and rub my stomach the twins are kicking me.

"But it gives the rest of us a chance to help you and the best part is you can't say no to it." Rosalie says shaking her finger at me

"Bella's always been like that. Always wanting to do things herself and acts like it almost kills her to let someone help her or to ask for help. Very stubborn and determined. She takes after her Charlie" Mom says and me and Rosalie share a look saying is she for real

"Sure mom. Whatever you say" I reply going along with her

I watch with everyone else as my kids walk down the aisle looking so cute. After they finish Edward and one of our guards sits them down between them. As I walk down the aisle I see Edward looking at me with love, lust and adoration. I smile and wink at him as I take my spot.

The ceremony starts and Emmett and Rosalie can't keep their eyes off of each other. It's so cute. When the pastor says that Emmett may kiss the bride and Emmett kissed Rosalie I thought that we would have to get the jaws of life to separate them. The cake was cut and toasts were made and the dancing started as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Your parents have the kids. And one dance will not hurt you" Edward said

"Mama…dance…!" I hear my kids say, clapping their hands and I look back at Edward

"That was so cute. Let's dance" I say melting in his arms as we dance

Every so often Edward would place a hand on my belly and the babies would kick. I can't believe that after all I've been through that I'm here with Edward and that I'm carrying his twins. I must be crazy. I know that I am, I'm crazy for Edward and crazy in love with him.

"I love you, Bella." Edward says pressing his lips to mine as people dance around us.

Note:

_The next chapter is set a week later in time_


	37. Chapter 37

Edward's POV

I got to the hospital as fast I could, I am having trouble taking everything that just happened in. Nobody is answering my questions and I have no idea where my parents are or where my kids are. All I know is that Alice called me crying telling me to go to the hospital and that it had to do with Bella. Ever since I got that call I've been a nervous wreck. As soon as I enter the hospital I run up to the nurse's station and try not to cuss the nurse's out as I wait for the nurses to do their job and stop gossiping. Why the hell are they taking so long? It doesn't take that long to find out about someone for crying out loud.

"Edward" I turn around as Alice calls out my name and I notice she's covered in blood.

"Alice. Are you ok? Is that your blood? What the hell happened? Where's Bella? Is she ok? Are the kids ok?" I asks asking question after question before she has a chance to answer.

"Edward, I'm fine. It's not my blood. It's one of the guard's blood he took a bullet for Bella. Dad and mom kidnapped the kids. They were working with Tanya and Jane the whole time. " Alice says watching me carefully.

"What do you mean mom and dad kidnapped my kids and that they have been working with Tanya and Jane? And who tried to shoot Bella? Damn it Alice you better answer me right now" Panic, worry and anger course through me as try to take it what I Alice has told me so far.

"Ok. I'll start from the beginning. I overheard mom and dad talking to someone earlier today, it took me a minute to realize who they were talking to, it was Tanya and Jane. See I went over to mom and dad's to talk about the twins and throwing a baby shower for Bella. When I got there I opened the front door with my house key and I started trying to walk around the house to find them when I heard them talking to Tanya and Jane. Evidently none of them heard me come in. I heard everything. Tanya and Jane want you but they want the kids too. And they want Bella dead even if it means the twins die too. Mom and dad hate Bella the only reason the were nice to her was because of you and the kids. They knew if they acted like they liked Bella then they could see the kids and keep an eye on you too. It was all an act. I heard them make plans. The plan was the mom and dad was to go over to the house and get the kids and then meet Tanya and Jane at the family cabin where they would leave Charlene and Chance with Tanya and Jane." Alice recalls closing her eyes like she's reliving it all again in her head.

"Why did mom and dad leave my son and daughter with those crazy whores?" I yell wanting more answers

"They left them with Tanya and Jane as part of trap for Bella. They knew that Bella was, is on bed rest but they knew if her kids life was in danger or if Bella thought that her kids lives were in danger that she would stop at nothing to protect them. Jane called Bella and told her, that her and Tanya had Chance and Charlene and that were going to kill them if she didn't show up at the family cabin in an hour. At first Bella thought that they were lying but they put the kids on the phone so that Bella could her them and she knew that it was true. They told her that if anybody came with her that they would kill Chance and Charlene on the spot. So Bella left the house giving the guards the slip but two guards followed her. When she got to the cabin Jane and Tanya had the kids tied up to the some chairs. They tied Bella up saying that if she didn't do what they said that they would shoot Chance and Charlene they pulled out their guns from their jackets and pointed them at the kids. When the had Bella tied up they poured gas all around the inside and outside of the cabin. What nobody knew was that I already there. I was at the cabin. I climbed into the back of mom and dad's trunk of their car after I walked out of their house. Once mom and dad were dropping the kids off at the cabin, I climbed out of the trunk. Remember their car has a latch inside the trunk that lets you open it from the inside. Once I was out of the car, I went inside the cabin through an open window downstairs and hid in a bedroom. So I heard what Jane said to Bella on the phone. I tried to call Bella and I even tried to call you and the cops but my cell phone died. Then I was worried about what Tanya and Jane would do to the kids so I stayed to make sure they were safe. I managed to the upstairs phone and called the police and told them what was going on but since the cabin was so far away from everything it would of taken them at least thirty minutes to get there. The thing is that when Jane and Tanya tied the kids up they took them upstairs and to tie them up. So when Tanya and Jane were busy tying Bella up, I loosen up the rope on the kids. By that time I was behind the couch in the bedroom. Anyways, Tanya lit a match and threw it on the gas which of course started a fire. That's when the front door busted opened and the guards came running up the stairs and eventually into the bedroom. When they came into the room Tanya had her hand on the trigger of her gun which was pointed right at Bella's heart one guard tackled Jane and the other one only had enough time to throw his body in front of Bella's before the gun went off. I was shocked and at first I didn't know what to do. I mean should I go to the kids and protect them or should I check on Bella or should I check on the guard that just got shot? Tanya was just standing there with her mouth hanging open in shock so I tackled her and took the gun from her. What I didn't know was that when the other guard tackled Jane she was knocked out. The uninjured guard came over to me and took over securing Tanya. By this time the fire was starting to get out of control. I went over to the kids and untied them and then untied Bella. I gathered the kids up in my arms and ran out of the house with the kids when they where a safe distance from the cabin I noticed that Bella didn't come out. Seconds later, I saw the injured guard come out of the cabin clutching his chest. He walked over to where me and the kids where, that's when Bella and the other guard came out of the cabin. Turns out the guard had no choice but to knock Tanya out. Tanya had managed to get away from the guard and attacked Bella. Bella tried to fight back but she ended up falling down and all of Tanya's attack was aimed at Bella's stomach, at the babies. Luckily, the guard quickly pulled Tanya off of Bella and hit her over the back of her head. The guard took off his shirt and gave it to me to put on the other guard's wound. I applied pressure to the wound trying to the bleeding to stop or at least slow down. The uninjured guard was holding both Charlene and Chance. An ambulance was called when the other guard got out of the cabin. Bella was bleeding and she was going into labor. The ambulance got there and loaded Bella and the guard up. I wanted to ride in the back with Bella but I didn't want to leave the kids alone. I got a hold of Renee and Charlie and told them what had happened and they drove to the cabin and got the kids. After a couple of minutes of talking to Renee and Charlie and making sure the kids were ok, Emmett and Rosalie came by and decided to go to the hospital to see how Bella is doing and I rode with them. Speaking of Emmett and Rosalie where are they?" Alice says before taking a deep breath.

"What about Tanya and Jane?" I ask wondering if the whole Tanya and Jane mess if finally behind us.

"I don't know. The firefighters showed up and were putting out the fire when I was leaving. But I did hear someone say that they found a body and that the person was still alive. I don't know if it was Jane or Tanya" Alice responded trying to get a hold on her emotions.

"Edward, you have to come with us now" Emmett shouts coming around the corner with Rosalie bedside him.

"What's going on?" I ask all different thoughts going through my head

"It's Bella. She had the twins. You need to see her. She's not doing so good. She already flat lined twice. The doctors don't think she's going to make it." Emmett says tears streaming down his face as Rosalie holds him.

"What about the twins? Are they ok?" I ask not really taking in what was just said.

"They don't know yet. The chances of them surviving are very slim. The doctors say that are too premature. They don't think that they will make it through tomorrow" Rosalie says crying and rubbing Emmett's shoulder.

I spend the rest of the day going in between seeing my new daughters and spending time in Bella's hospital room. I step out of the hospital and call Charlie to check on the kids when Alice comes running up to me yelling my name.

"Edward…I'm sorry…She didn't make it" Alice says looking me right in the eye, her eyes full of sadness and sorrow

"No! NO! You're wrong! NO!" I shout as my phone falls onto the pavement and I fall onto my knees.

"They did everything that they could." Alice says as she kneels down bedside me and pulls me into her arms.

"Why? God, why?" I scream at the sky as loud as I can.


End file.
